Pangs of Confusion
by crankyman7
Summary: After the demise of it's ex-ruler, Sugar Rush is suffering an identity crisis that affects all of its characters. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun are watching the growing troubles with alarm, but so is a mysterious figure from another game. This character has his own plans for resolving the crisis that would have profound consequences not only for Sugar Rush, but for the entire arcade.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A Conversation of Great Importance**

"You can tell me now," said the hulking figure seated upon the rocks. He placed his massive hands upon his knees and leaned forward. "I'm waiting," he said after a few minutes of pure silence from his visitor.

"Oh, where to even start?" said the girl seated opposite him. She chewed nervously upon one of the strings of her turquoise hoodie.

"Vanellope, spit that out right now," said Ralph. "I can barely understand you."

"I'm sorry," she replied, the string still between her teeth, "but the licorice tastes good."

Ralph reached one of his fingers under his friend's chin and gingerly raised her head until her eyes were staring into his. With the thumb and index finger of his other hand, he plucked the string from her mouth.

"Say again?" said Ralph.

"About licorice tasting good?" said Vanellope.

"I hate licorice," said Ralph. He drew back and raised a hand to silence her forthcoming protest.

"We're not here to talk about candy, we're here to-"

"Get a load off my chest I know, I know," said Vanellope. "You don't have to sound all therapeutic about it. Say, have I told you about-"

"Sounds like I'll have to be a little more persuasive here," said Ralph. He raised a massive fist.

"Ralph, you wouldn't," Vanellope said, giggling.

The giant sighed in frustration. "That's the one trouble with being liked, you can't be fearsome even when you want to be," he muttered.

"But anyway," he continued in a clearer voice, "you were here to tell me about the…presidency, was it?"

"Democracy," said Vanellope. "Duh. Did somebody replace that brain of yours with asphalt?"

"The presidency is merely a part of the executive branch, which is one of three branches of government in the American governmental system, which is called a Constitutional Democracy, albeit perhaps better defined as a Constitutional Republic," Ralph corrected. "Nice try on the insult, though."

Vanellope looked like she was trying to stretch her mental faculties to the breaking point to comprehend what Ralph had just said.

"The presidency is one part of…something in three parts," she said. She leaped from her perch on the rocks, glitching in excitement. "I got it, I got it!" she cried, before noticing Ralph's stare. She stopped jumping and sat down again. In a sheepish tone, she asked:

"I _did_ get it right, didn't I?"

"Errr…sort of," Ralph replied. "But anyway, you had something to tell me?" He gave her a look as if to suggest she had better just get it over with. Vanellope took the hint.

"It's the other racers," she announced. "They seem to have some problem with my being president, as though I didn't have the right to choose to be one."

"Technically, there ought to be an election," said Ralph. "You might or might not get enough votes to be elected president."

"Free elections," said Vanellope. "That's all I get out of them- calls for free elections. And then we have all the fans, which don't seem to realize that we're a monarchy while the arcade's open. Many of them try to vote for which racer should win during a match, and it's all any of us can do to keep them from messing up the program." She stopped and began furiously chewing on her hoodie string once more.

"Sounds like a confusing mess," said Ralph. "Can't Wynchel and Duncan keep the fans in order?"

"They do most of the time," said Vanellope, spitting out the string as Ralph reached towards it, "but it's hard. I'd send the Oreo Guards at them, but that would just be cruel."

"I'm still not sure why you can't hold free elections."

"Look, I'm the princess, so I get to decide if I'm president, okay?"

"You still have a lot to learn about democracy, don't you?"

Vanellope stood up and began stalking away.

"Where you headed?" Ralph called after her.

"Back to my own game, where else?" she replied. "I've a…a…governmental Chrysler to fix."

"You mean crisis?" said Ralph. But Vanellope was already out of earshot.

"Cars on the brain, rather than _facts_ about democracy," Ralph mused aloud. "I'll need to check in on _Sugar Rush_ pretty soon, from the sound of it."

He looked up at the glass through which he could see the arcade. The lights were still dimmed, and would be for a long while yet.

"I guess a root beer couldn't hurt while I think this over," he said aloud. He got up from the boulder on which he was sitting, dusted the last bits of mud off from his clothes, and headed for the wire that would take him to Game Central Station. On the way, he met Felix, who was heading in the same direction.

"Off to see the missis?" he inquired. Felix nodded, a bashful smile on his features.

"Well, send my regards," said Ralph. "I'll be at Tappers if you want me."

Both of them entered the carts and set off through the wire at a steady speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Barroom Anecdote and a Meeting**

As Ralph entered Tappers, he surveyed the denizens of the bar. Several of the characters from Street Fighter were off in a corner, while Bowser was, for whatever reason, sharing a single glass with Princess Peach via two straws.

_I guess they got friendly after a while, _Ralph mused. _I mean, she spends far more time with him on the job than with Mario, so it'd make sense they'd have things to talk about. But the cup- _

He shook his head. _Better not to think about that._

Most of the crowd, Ralph saw, was gathered around the stool on which a playable character from a dancing game was perched. The character was in the midst of a lively anecdote, and everyone around her seemed enraptured.

"And then," she was saying, "he punched Turbo so hard the villain went flying into the depths of the volcano. Flying straight down, like a rocket about to explode."

"Oh great," Ralph muttered. "I'm in a bar room anecdote now."

"Indeed," said a voice behind him. It was a calm, quiet voice, elegant yet good natured. Ralph turned to see a human-like figure in black garments, with an expressionless silver mask covering his face. Red eyes glowed behind the mask's sockets, and a black top-hat covered his brows. His right arm was completely mechanical, while the fingers of his left arm rested upon a cane with an ornately carved head.

"You're a villain, I take it?" Ralph asked.

"_The_ villain," the character corrected. "The villain of Clash of Chaos 2: Dr. Despair's Revenge, to be precise. I, of course, am Dr. Despair." He held out his hand. "Wreck-It-Ralph, I presume?"

"Yep, that's me," said Ralph. "How come only you've noticed?"

"Well, because I'm probably the only one of these poor sots who doesn't think you're a flaming ten foot monster at the moment."

Ralph chuckled. "Is that how the story's getting told now?"

"Yes it is. You really did a fine job, from all I hear."

Ralph smiled awkwardly. "Well, you can't believe _everything _you hear."

"I know that," said Dr. Despair.

"Say, your game's been plugged in for how long?" Ralph asked.

"Seventeen years as of three weeks ago," said Dr. Despair. "Seventeen years of trying to turn all humans into zombies in order to achieve world domination. I get to laugh maniacally, gloat evilly, and get defeated by Lady Claudia Hawk every time a quarter is inserted." He blinked. "It's fun actually, being so clichéd."

"You ever come to Bad-Anon?" Ralph asked. "I can't recall ever hearing about you, though I think we've glimpsed each other before."

"I tend to keep a low profile outside my own small circle," said Dr. Despair. "As for Bad-Anon, I never bothered. I figured out long ago I was pleased with who I was. Why would I go to a support group?"

"I don't know- maybe to inspire the others with your story?"

"Oh please," said Dr. Despair. "There's nothing inspiring about _my_ story. Not in the way they'd be looking for anyway." He gestured to the bar. "Drinks on me?"

"Sure, thanks," said Ralph.

"Bartender," Dr. Despair called out. "Two drinks- the tab is on me!"

When they were served, Dr. Despair punched a button on his mechanized wrist. A slot opened in the mask's mouth, through which he inserted a drinking straw the bartender had provided him.

"So how does it feel, being a hero?" said Dr. Despair, when both had taken a deep draught.

"I'm not a hero," said Ralph. "I just did what I thought was right."

"I daresay. But the denizens of Sugar Rush consider you a hero. At least the one's I've overheard do."

"I practically died, okay?" said Ralph, slightly annoyed. "It wasn't that spectacular."

"You saved their world."

"I had help."

"And now, they're having governmental troubles."

Ralph started. "How did you hear about that?"

"Rancis is rather audible these days," Dr. Despair said bluntly.

"Yes, well…" Ralph started to get up from his chair.

"Oh don't go," said Dr. Despair. "I'm enjoying our little chat."

"I can't exactly talk about this," said Ralph. "I'd be breaking a confidence."

"Then don't," said Dr. Despair. "Just finish your drink. I wouldn't want my gift wasted."

"All right," said Ralph. He reached for his mug and began to down the rest of the contents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Dr. Despair Dispenses Advice**

Dr. Despair glanced at his pocket watch, then back at the slumbering form of Ralph. The massive bad guy had passed out after downing several more root beers, paid for by the generous doctor himself, who had proven himself a most affable host that day.

_He can take much more than I expected_ mused Doctor Despair. _Alas, it was a deplorable thing I did, making him drink so much. But how much more deplorable might it be if I hadn't gotten him to talk about the problems of _Sugar Rush_? I must help this place, as best I can, and to do that, I needed the information. Of course, it wasn't much, but it's enough to go on until I get there._

He glanced once more at his pocket watch. The night had several hours remaining- more than enough time for his purposes.

_Time to come out of the shadows_ Dr. Despair decided. _It's time to help the denizens of this game realize the value of stability._

He stood up, sparing one more glance at his drinking partner. Turning abruptly away, he headed for the door, tossing a few coins to the bartender as he passed by.

"Tell Ralph, when he wakes up, that I enjoyed his company, but that I had to leave on private business and couldn't stay until he awoke." Spotting the denizens of the bar, who had seemingly only just noticed that the now famous Ralph was the one snoring like a wild boar in the corner, Dr. Despair added: "Don't let anyone disturb him for an hour at least. It would be downright rude."

"Not sure what you mean by that," said the bartender, "but one thing I know: when Ralph passes out, not even a hundred Metroids could wake him up."

Nodding politely to the bartender one last time, Dr. Despair entered the wire that would take him back to Game Central Station.

_Ah, who am I kidding?_ he mused as the cart carried him towards the routine rendezvous with the Surge Protector. _What I did? Deplorable? I've done far worse in my own game. I have to attempt to turn everyone into a Zombie every day. I'm a bad guy. And I love my job._

At the end of the rail, the Surge Protector was waiting.

"Name?" said the droning voice.

"Dr. Despair, villain of _Clash of Chaos 2: Dr. Despair's Revenge_."

"Destination?"

"At the moment? Make that _Sugar Rush_."

"Carrying anything with you?"

Dr. Despair smiled. "Good advice," he said.

"Anything to tell me?"

"You are underappreciated."

The Surge Protector blinked.

"I…don't get that a lot," it said in a tone that mingled its usual monotony with just a hint of…pleasure? Puzzlement?

_Perhaps both at once _Dr. Despair thought to himself as he crossed Game Central Station and entered the wire that would take him to _Sugar Rush_.

At the end of the wire, he stopped and gazed out upon the candy-coated landscape below.

"Something…doesn't feel right here," said Dr. Despair. "This is a saccharine title. Where are the cutesy people?"

He slid down the rainbow pathway and into the fields, where he activated his scanners.

"There seems to be a concentration of individuals around the castle," he said aloud. "I shall go there. And if things are as bad as I suspect…well, I expect I'll have a delightfully entertaining time…mending things."

* * *

"I can't do that," Vanellope said. "I just can't!"

She hurled herself backwards onto the throne, triggering her glitching in the process. She found herself on the throne's arm rest and had to lower herself back into the seat. She fixed a firm glare on Taffyta.

"It's not all that much to ask, Vanellope," said Taffyta. "We just want to make this democracy thing work is all."

"I'm the president, okay?" said Vanellope. "Is it really so hard?"

"Well…"

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Look Miss Fancy Britches, let me ask you some stuff."

Taffyta sighed. "Sure, Vanellope."

"Have I treated you rudely during my reign as President?"

"No," Taffyta admitted.

"Have I treated anyone else rudely?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Have I been a fair ruler?"

"More or less," said Taffyta. "You ought to be thanking your Lucky Charms for Sour Bill, though. He's a great help around here."

"I have been thanking them," said Vanellope. "As a matter of fact, I ate some for breakfast this morning." A dreamy look came over her face. Her mind flashed back to the bowl, the delicious marshmallows of all shapes and colors, their flavor piercing into every fiber, every code strand of her being…

"Uh, Vanellope?" said Taffyta. "You were saying?"

Vanellope jerked out of her reverie. "Huh, what?" she said. "Oh yes, the rainbows improved my glitching."

"No, the presidency!" cried Taffyta, stamping her foot.

"I'm not giving it up, alright?" said Vanellope. "It's a part of my very identity, it's-"

"-in your code?" a melodious voice interrupted.

Taffyta spun about on her heel, while Vanellope glitched off of the throne and onto the chandelier hanging from the throne room's ceiling.

"Dr. Despair!" both racers exclaimed at the same time.

Vanellope glitched down from the chandelier and back into the throne.

"How did you get past the Oreos without my being aware of it?" asked Vanellope.

Doctor Despair strode closer to the throne. He tipped his hat and slid his cane under his arm.

"Sour Bill let me into the castle," he said. "Madame President, I beg a private audience with you."

"You flatter me," said Vanellope. "Is this a sales pitch? We don't want any solicitors here."

"Precocious are we?" said Dr. Despair, almost to himself. "Interesting. Very interesting."

"Pre-what?" said Vanellope. "Oh Taffyta, you can go now."

"But Vanellope-"

"Just go," said Vanellope, waving her hand dismissively. Taffyta's lip trembled, as though she wanted to say something. Her fists clenched and unclenched convulsively. Abruptly, she turned and stalked from the throne room.

"What is the matter with her?" asked Dr. Despair.

"She wants me to give up the presidency," said Vanellope. "She means no harm, but she doesn't understand."

"It'd be asking you to give up a piece of you," said Dr. Despair.

"Hey, are you a mind-reader?" said Vanellope. "How can you know so much about me?"

"How can you even remember my name?"

"Because we met the other day, silly," said Vanellope, laughing. "But seriously," she said in a less humorous tone, "how can you stare into…my **_soul_**?" She leaped atop the throne, threw her head back, and raised her arms in the air as she uttered the final, dramatic word.

There was a dead silence. Vanellope lowered her arms and looked down at Dr. Despair, who was just staring at her.

"Oh no," she said in an embarrassed voice. "I got carried away again, didn't I? Ralph warned me about being overly thea...thea…what was that word again?"

"Theatrical?"

"That was it," said Vanellope, settling back down into her throne's seat. "He's been going all bookish on me lately, using big words and such. He thinks I can't handle things here."

"And you have listened to him?"

"I heard him the other day, but even though he's my friend, I'm not sure he really gets me this time. I mean, _really_ gets me. He's there to help and all, but…" she trailed off. Abruptly, she leaped from the throne.

"I was telling you my problems," she said. "To a stranger. No offense, you're a nice stranger, but we've only met once before for a few seconds, and I only overheard your name later on, and...and…"

She stopped. Dr. Despair was shaking with silent laughter.

"How wonderfully convenient!" he exclaimed. "I came precisely for that very reason. I'd love to offer you the best advice I can give."

And what'd _that_ be, huh?"

"Be true to yourself," Dr. Despair said simply.

"So you're saying I should stay on as President, and not bother with this whole 'free election' stuff?" Vanellope asked.

"If that is what it will take to be true to yourself, than by all means do it," said Dr. Despair. "You are the best judge of what you need, after all."

"I think you may be right," said Vanellope. "It was hard, turning away Taffyta. She's been so nice to me ever since we became friends again, and it almost broke my poor tender heart…but I had to do it."

"You were talking in a sickeningly sweet voice just now, when you said that," said Dr. Despair.

"Oh? " Vanellope said defensively. "What's wrong with that?"

"I was merely making an observation," said Dr. Despair. He stared at his pocket watch.

"It's late, and I must be going," he said. "I will likely drop in later to see how things are going, so you may very well see me again."

_He seems kind of nice_ Vanellope thought as Dr. Despair left the throne room. _Ralph's my best friend and always will be, but I still think I'd like to talk to this guy a little more._

_That was a problem easily mended _Dr. Despair thought as he headed back to Game Central Station. _Too easily mended._ _I'll probably have more work to do._ Lugging a sack aboard the cart, he sat down, clenched his cane more tightly and smiled in anticipation.

_I love mending things_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Ralph Awakens**

Ralph gazed across the seemingly endless expanse of outer space as he stood upon the surface of the asteroid. Comets streaked across the sky, while chunks of rock crashed onto the asteroids surface all around him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "How did _Asteroids_ turn into this mess?"

"Why, I'm the one responsible," a sinister voice hissed. Turbo, sitting astride a miniature rocket, zipped into view. The racer's yellow eyes were narrowed maliciously, and his teeth were bared in a ferocious grin.

"I'm here to achieve my destiny," Turbo gloated. "And the results are going to be Turbotastic!"

_Shouldn't this guy be dead? _Ralph's mind raced. He looked the racer up and down.

"How are you still alive?" Ralph finally asked him.

"How indeed?" said the Surge Protector, stepping into view. The guardian of Game Central Station wore a tuxedo, and a brown fedora adorned his head. In his hand was a gigantic war hammer.

"Anything to tell me Ralph?" the Surge Protector inquired.

"What are you doing in a tuxedo?" Ralph asked him. "And what are you doing here? And what's going on?"

"That last one is a good question," said Sergeant Calhoun, swooping in on her hover platform. "The answer is you've been asleep for too long, you sot! Get up: it's almost time for the arcade to open."

* * *

Ralph's eyes snapped open. Sergeant Calhoun was standing over him, a severe expression on her face.

"I was wondering when you'd snap out of yourdream," she said. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! This arcade is opening in fifteen minutes, and I'll be shredded like a pincushion in a hurricane before I let your negligence cost my husband his job."

Ralph sat up and looked around. _Tappers_ was empty, save for himself, the sergeant, and the bartender.

"Did I fall asleep from drinking?" Ralph asked in a sheepish tone.

"Faster than a hibernating skunk getting a back massage, from what our friend here says," Calhoun replied, gesturing to the bartender.

"You sure did," said the bartender.

Ralph fixed his eyes upon the seat opposite him, as though he were trying to spot something.

"Where's the guy who was sitting with me?" he asked.

"Dr. Despair?" said the bartender. "He told me to tell you that he enjoyed your company, but that private business compelled him to leave before you woke up."

"And I went to sleep on him," said Ralph. "Man, that's just embarrassing."

"It's worse than embarrassing," said Calhoun. "It's downright disgraceful, and unworthy of the hero I served alongside in _Sugar Rush_." She leaned her face in close to Ralph's. "Now I don't know what came over you, but I suggest you make sure it never happens again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clearer than clear water, sir!" Ralph replied, snapping a salute.

"Then go back to your game," said Sergeant Calhoun. "Felix is waiting for you there."

* * *

Felix was waiting at the wire's exit. As Ralph's cart pulled in, he ran forward.

"Where have you been?" he exclaimed. "The arcade's about to open, and…" His voice trailed off as Ralph half stumbled out of the cart and towards the Nicelanders' apartment.

"I don't feel so good," the bad guy mumbled. "My head hurts."

"Oh my land," said Felix. "Ralph, did you drink too many root beers again?"

"Is that what it was?" Ralph said. "I thought it was a hot asteroid, and- ow!"

Felix had tossed a brick at his head.

"I'm sorry to have to do that brother," said Felix, "but I need you functioning again."

"I'm fine, don't worry," said Ralph. He glanced up at the screen, through which he could see a light shining.

_I had a conversation with Doctor Despair_ he thought to himself. _We talked about his game. We had root beers. We talked about Vanellope…no, we didn't, I refused to. He was going to let me go after I finished the drink, and then…what? I fell asleep? What happened?_

"Ralph," said Felix. "Ralph, are you sure you're fine? Did I hit you too hard with that brick? I'm sorry if I did, I was just trying to help."

"Oh that's alright Felix," said Ralph. "I'm sure the brick won't hold a grudge." He strode off towards his stump, leaving Felix to puzzle over his last sentence.

"But bricks don't hold grudges…wait a minute, I see what you did there!" Felix slapped his thigh in amusement.

"Sarcasm," he said with a small laugh. "I'm still getting used to it. Now what was that one about a purple unicorn in a refrigerator…or was it the refrigerator that was purple?" He shook his head. "I'll ask Calhoun about it later. She knows all about weird metaphors."

_I fell asleep, and…_Ralph's mind trailed off again as he arrived at his stump. _I can't remember. I guess I'll stay here until I do, or else go to my house and muse on it…_

"Quarter alert!" It was a cry from one of the Nicelanders. Ralph quickly got into position.

_I'll sort that out later_ he decided. _Right now, I'm gonna wreck it!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Musings and Graffiti **

It had been two weeks. Try as he might, Ralph couldn't remember the crucial piece of information he seemed to be forgetting. He turned it about in his brain again and again, replaying the scene in his mind over and over, until his brain was exhausted and he could think no more. It got to the point where, despite his embarrassment, he decided to ask Dr. Despair about it.

He'd seen the villain once more since their conversation, in order to apologize for falling asleep on him, but he'd neglected to ask the question that was burning within him. This time, however, Doctor Despair, despite being as friendly as before, seemed eager to avoid the conversation. Ralph tried in vain to bring him round to the topic at hand, and finally grew frustrated.

"Look," he said. "I need to know what I said while I was getting drowsy. It's really important."

"Ralph, Ralph," said Dr. Despair. "Why won't you take hints when they are given to you? I don't want to embarrass you with tales of inane, meaningless ramblings. Besides, we're in the middle of Game Central Station. Even if I _wanted_ to tell you, I wouldn't do it here."

They parted ways amicably enough, but with Ralph still feeling frustrated and bewildered.

Wandering through the station, Ralph spied the wire leading to _Sugar Rush_. He hadn't been there since before his meeting with Vanellope, where he had first heard of the game's apparent troubles.

_Five months since I first went crashing that game_ he realized. _Five months since we stopped Turbo_.

Turbo. The narcissistic racer had died a terrible death, burned to nothing by the fires of Diet Cola Mountain. As vile as the psychopathic driver had been, Ralph couldn't help but feel sorry about the manner of his end.

_Maybe it was necessary, but I wouldn't have wished that death on him- even if he _was _a total jerk._

On the other hand, there was Vanellope, the one who had been saved by Turbo's demise. The feisty little imp was a light in Ralph's life now, the first person who had ever cared about him in such an overt, unmistakable way. As many friends as he had gained since then, that spunky kid was still the closest.

_I guess you could say that Turbo didn't die in vain, then._ He smirked. _Ironic._

Ralph stopped by the wire to _Sugar Rush_. Vanellope's report about the governmental problems flitted through his mind. He called to mind the details she had told him, and his worry grew.

_Two weeks since that conversation_, he realized. _A lot can happen in two weeks. But then, she would have told me if something had gone wrong…right? So why am I so worried?_

He gazed at the wire entrance for several moments. Then, steeling himself, he turned and headed directly for the opening.

* * *

The first thing he saw upon entering _Sugar Rush_ was a large sign with chocolate lettering. **Elections Needed!** it read. **Sign the Petition for President Vanellope von Schweetz to Step Down. **

"Oh great," said Ralph. "Something weird is going on here."

The next thing he saw was Duncan. The donut cop had a racer pinned to a tree and was cuffing his hands behind his back. Baffled, Ralph strode forward.

"Excuse me?" said a voice behind him. "This is a restricted zone, you're not allowed here…oh, it's you Ralph."

It was Wynchel. Ralph turned to see the éclair, clutching his truncheon in his right hand.

"Wynchel, what's going on here?" Ralph demanded.

"There's been a bit of an uprising since you were last here," said Wynchel. "A revolt against the government. We've just managed to catch one of the ringleaders, and now we're going to rip down his graffiti." Wynchel pointed with his truncheon to the sign that Ralph had spotted.

"Ringleader? Revolt?" Ralph said incredulously. "What-" He stopped as Duncan dragged the racer towards him. Ralph glanced down at Duncan's captive, whose defiant face looked back at his.

"Rancis?" said Ralph. "You're…revolting?" Ralph only just managed to spit out the last word, so bizarre did it sound in any sentence relating to _Sugar Rush_.

"Little you know," Rancis said bitterly. "Our democracy is a farce, and-"

Duncan cut him off with a blow from his truncheon. "Need I remind you that anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law?" he said.

"All right," said Ralph. "It looks like this place is going cuckoo. Where's Vanellope?"

"She's at the castle, in conference with Sour Bill," said Wynchel. "We'll take you there in the van just as soon as we hack down this graffiti." Turning to Duncan he said: "Stow the prisoner in the back." Seizing Rancis by the collar, Duncan lifted him bodily from the ground and carried him towards a large police van. When he had locked his prisoner in the compartment at the rear of the van, Duncan returned to where Ralph and Wynchel were standing.

"Duncan," said Wynchel. "Ralph here is requesting an audience with the president, and I don't think she'd want us to turn him away. Let him take a third seat in the van, and we'll take him back to the castle."

Ralph stared at the seating arrangements, which consisted of three seats die by side.

"We might not all fit in there," he said. "I think I'd end up covering two seats…maybe two and a half."

Wynchel looked from Ralph to the van and back again.

"Duncan, change of plan," he said. "You and Ralph go in the van. I'll stay to clean up the graffiti."

"You're thinner than I am," said Duncan.

"Then you stay and clean up the graffiti," said Wynchel, "and I'll go with Ralph in the van.

The éclair got into the driver's seat. Moments later, Ralph squashed in beside him, covering the remaining two seats, and half of the one Wynchel occupied, with his massive bulk. Wynchel felt himself pressed against the door on the driver's side.

"Wynchel," asked Ralph. "Do you have enough room?"

"Ralph," said Wynchel, "maybe you'd better just walk to the castle with Duncan when he's finished."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Politics of ****_Sugar Rush_**

Ralph watched as Duncan piled the last remnants of Rancis's sign into the sack he held. The donut slung the sack over his shoulder and gestured in the direction of the castle.

"Come with me," he said. Ralph commenced following him over the fields towards the castle.

"So," said Ralph after a few minutes, "if you don't mind my asking: how did all this start?"

"It was just about two weeks ago," said Duncan. "Taffyta had the audacity to ask Vanellope to step down as president, in favor of this free election business you've probably heard about. Vanellope of course refused -which she had every right to do, mind you- and Taffyta ran off in a huff from the throne room. Evidently she must have laid her plans long before hand, because the very next night, we had a full blown revolution on our hands. Most of the other racers were refusing to cooperate, and had banded together under Rancis and Taffyta's leadership. They were attempting to blockade the castle."

"And then?" Ralph asked. "I mean, you've kept the game running so far, so I'm guessing you did some sort of compromise?"

"We tried," said Duncan. "For a while we had a sort of truce going. Vanellope wasn't going to step down- no sir. But we did offer to organize the other racers into a body of advisors. A number of them seemed open to this, and we spent the next week and a half attempting to sort out the details."

Duncan sighed. "It couldn't last. Four days ago, Sour Bill discovered a plot by Rancis and Taffyta to sabotage the peace plans and sent the Oreos after them. We didn't find Taffyta until the next day, and as you saw, we only just found Rancis."

"And what's Vanellope been doing since this…plot was discovered?" Ralph asked.

"She's been trying to keep the other racers focused on the plan to assemble a council of advisors. Truth to tell, however, they've been getting edgy again. Of course, with Sour Bill being the way he is, I'm not surprised."

"What's up with the gloomy old cough drop?"

"Don't tell him I said this," said Duncan, "but he's been edgier than you'd have imagined he could ever be. He's still got the old monotone, but he's determined that nobody wrest Vanellope's title or influence from her. I've never seen him so determined."

They were approaching the castle now, and Ralph saw that the Oreos were out in force, guarding the gate and the battlements. Seeing that Ralph was with Duncan, they let him pass.

Once within the castle, Duncan led Ralph to the throne room, where he heard Vanellope and Sour Bill's voices coming from within.

"Go ahead and go in," said Duncan. "Normally, I wouldn't suggest you be so informal, but I think Vanellope will want to see you." The cop shook hands with Ralph before heading towards another door.

Ralph lifted his hand to push the door open, but stopped. Vanellope and Sour Bill's conversation appeared to be heating up, and he could now make out some of what they were saying.

"Really Sour Bill?" Vanellope was saying. "The dungeon? You had them thrown in the _dungeon_?"

"You know what they tried to do," Sour Bill droned. "We're not making the mistake twice. They stay locked up until I say otherwise, and the conference will proceed as planned."

"Of course I know what they tried to do!" Vanellope cried. "And of course we're going to hold the conference. But don't you think it's kind of cruel to keep Rancis and Taffyta locked up? They're my friends!"

"They tried to do the same thing to you," said Sour Bill. "Besides, you agreed to let me handle this crisis."

"Yes but I never thought-"

At that moment, Ralph through open the doors of the throne room.

* * *

"Ralph?" said Vanellope when she saw her best friend. "Ralph? Wha-what are you doing here?"

Ralph came to a stop before Sour Bill.

"I'm here to see that this place finally gets set in order," said Ralph. "And I'm here to see that he-"he jabbed a finger in Sour Bill's direction, causing the cough drop to leap backwards. "I'm here to see that he explains himself."

"Clearly Ralph," said Sour Bill, "you don't know what's going on, or I'm sure-"

"I know all about it now," said Ralph. "And if I were you, I'd release Taffyta and Rancis this _instant_."

"Clearly, you haven't heard about the abduction attempt," said Sour Bill.

"Abduction attempt?" Ralph turned to Vanellope. "Alright President Fart Feathers, what is this?"

Vanellope looked like she wanted to speak, but couldn't force the words out of her mouth. Instead, Sour Bill stepped forward again. Glaring up at Ralph, he said:

"Taffyta and Rancis schemed to kidnap Vanellope and imprison her in her own castle. They were going to keep her out of the way so they could foist their radical designs on this game."

"Is this true?" Ralph asked Vanellope.

"Every word of it!" said Sour Bill, his voice rising.

"I'm not asking you, I'm asking Vanellope!" Ralph retorted. Kneeling down beside the nervous racer, he asked again, in a kindlier tone: "Is it true?"

Vanellope closed her eyes, as if trying to ward off some painful memory. Without a word, she nodded.

Not so long ago, Ralph's first reaction to this would have been so support Vanellope wholeheartedly. But he'd had time to get to know the racers since then. And he'd also learned other things as well: things that made him question whether he was hearing the whole truth.

_But Vanellope wouldn't lie to me, right?_ he told himself. _Did she _see_ this attempt being made? But no, I can't ask her that- she's not in a place where she'd listen. Better just humor her as much as I can, even if I have to gloss over things she really should hear._

"I see," he said at last, standing up, "but is there no way you can work things out with them? Have you even considered giving them what they want?"

For the entirety of Ralph's first sentence, Vanellope had been listening quietly, her position relaxed. But as the second sentence fell from her friend's lips, however, her expression hardened. She raised her head, a look of grim determination written on her features.

"I am President Vanellope von Schweetz," she said. "I am ruler of this game. An attempt was made to kidnap me, and as much as I hate to say it, Sour Bill is right." She crossed her arms. "I'm afraid they'll have to stay locked up for now."

"Am I hearing this?" said Ralph. "You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't."

"Sometimes, the right thing is the hardest decision of all to make," said Vanellope.

"That sounds like something King Candy said once," said Ralph.

"Do _not_ bring him into this!" Vanellope cried.

"Your friends were misguided, but I think they were more desperate than malicious," said Ralph. "Please, just give them their free elections and be done with it."

"No I won't!" Vanellope shouted. "You don't understand, do you? The title of president: it's part of who I am! It's part of my life. It _defines _me! And I'm not going to let you, or Taffyta, or Rancis, or anyone take it away from me!"

"Do you even know who you sound like?" said Ralph.

"I don't care!"

"Then fine," said Ralph, his calm demeanor finally shattered. "Drive this place into the ground. Ruin life for everyone here so you can keep your stupid title. Ruin your friendships, ruin everything! At least your fragile ego will still be together." He turned on his heel and stormed from the room.

"Ralph!" Vanellope called after him. "Ralph, come back!" She hurried out of the throne room in time to see the palace gates closing at the far end of the entrance hall.

It was too late. Ralph had already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**_Clash of Chaos 2_**

Vanellope stopped dead in her tracks as the palace doors finished shutting with a loud clang. She stared at the doors, her eyes wide.

"What have I done?" she whispered. "What have I done?"

Several moments passed, during which thoughts passed through her mind, each more horrible than the next and all suggesting Ralph would never return. A part of her mind told her she shouldn't lose faith in him so quickly, but it was overwhelmed by the fear of losing her best friend in the entire arcade.

_I've got to fix this now _her mind urged. _Now! Now, while there's still time!_

She was wrong that Ralph would give up on her entirely of course- he was too caring an individual for that, no matter how angry he became. But alas! she didn't know that well enough as yet. All she knew was that something she had said or done had somehow driven away the closest person she had ever had to family, and she had to find him before it was too late.

Steeling herself, Vanellope ran towards the palace doors. She opened them just wide enough to pass through and glitched forward onto the bridge. Ignoring the befuddled stares of the Oreo guards, she hurried into the fields.

Ralph's trail was easy to spot- the candy plants were trampled or disheveled all along the way, presumably smashed and torn in frustration by his giant limbs. Without hesitation, Vanellope followed the path, which led directly to the rainbow that would take her out of _Sugar Rush_. Scrambling up the rainbow, she passed through the opening of the wire. Running faster than she would have believed possible, glitching wildly, she careened through the wire, not even stopping for the Surge Protector, who only finished materializing once she had passed. Only a tall, lean form finally put a stop to her wild athletics. She crashed right into it and fell, landing flat on her back.

Vanellope looked up. A masked face stared down at her, red eyes observing her curiously.

"Dr. Despair?" said Vanellope. She glitched herself upright.

"Madame President?" the villain said softly. "You appear to be in a hurry."

"Yes," she said. "Where's Ralph?"

"I haven't seen him," said Dr. Despair.

"I need to find him," Vanellope said quickly. "It's really important, and-"

Dr. Despair cut her off with by putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh," he whispered, kneeling down beside her. "You are troubled; I see it in your eyes. Come and talk to me."

"I don't need a therapy session," Vanellope said, rolling her eyes.

"Why not? I _am _a doctor."

"You're a mad scientist."

Dr. Despair chuckled. "That's only whenever my game is being played. Please, come and talk with me. It might help."

"I…can't," said Vanellope.

"Then at least come with me briefly," said Dr. Despair, standing up. "I want you to see something."

Vanellope hesitated. "But what about Ralph?"

Dr. Despair glanced down at her once more. "I'm sure you'll find him. He's not leaving the arcade."

"All right," said Vanellope, "but I can't be long."

"It won't take too long," said Dr. Despair. "Follow me."

Vanellope followed him to another wire opening. Above it, the text read: **Clash of Chaos 2: Dr. Despair's Revenge.**

"Your own game?" said Vanellope, surprised. "What do you want me to see in there?"

"You'll see," said Dr. Despair. He stepped forward, and the Surge Protector popped up. As soon as he did, he spotted Vanellope.

"You broke procedure," said the Surge Protector in his usual monotone.

For Vanellope, this was almost too much. A lecture was exactly what she _didn't _need right then. Fortunately for her, one was not forthcoming. As her mind scrambled to come up with an angry retort, Dr. Despair gave the Surge Protector a look that explained all. The Surge Protector nodded understandingly and stepped aside.

"I'll let it pass this once," he said to Vanellope. The racer, who had not seen the non-verbal exchange, was surprised. A look of thanks in her eyes, she followed Dr. Despair into the wire.

"You've never seen my game, have you?" Dr. Despair asked her as they rode through the wire on the carts.

"Nope," Vanellope admitted. And that was when the carts rolled to a stop outside a giant circular door. Both characters stepped out of the cart they were occupying and headed straight for the door. Dr. Despair opened it and allowed Vanellope to pass through.

She found herself looking down from the top of a set of steel stairs upon a world nearly as vast as _Sugar Rush_, if much less saccharine. Parts were more like the world outside the arcade, with a park, a neighborhood, and a public pool among the notable features. There was a pyramid atop an expanse of sand, and a Mayan complex in a jungle area. A massive tower of metal and stone took up an entire corner of the game on the far side.

"What do you think?" said Dr. Despair, coming to stop beside her.

"That's one huge world," said Vanellope.

"Let's look a little more closely, shall we?" said Dr. Despair. He motioned Vanellope down the steps and towards the neighborhood. A number of civilians could be seen, going about their business with pleasant expressions on their faces.

"These are the people whom I threaten to turn into zombies," said Dr. Despair. "It almost pains me to have to do that every time we get quarter alerts. I mean, they're all so nice."

"And this," said the doctor, leading Vanellope towards the pyramid, "is where the magical Amulet of Ra is located. It's one of the artifacts needed to stop me and my evil plans in the game."

Vanellope gazed in wonder at the expanse of sand.

"Do you ever build sandcastles here?" she asked.

"Some of the children do," said Dr. Despair. "You're certainly welcome to join them some time."

Gesturing to the Mayan complex as they passed it by, Dr. Despair said: "That's where Lady Claudia Hawk finds the Staff of Quatzequatal."

They came to a stop before the massive tower complex.

"My lair," said Dr. Despair. "Impressive, yes?"

Vanellope gazed up at the expanse of stone and metal, reaching up into the skies above. Her eyes opened wide in awe at the sheer scale of the building.

"Come inside!" said Dr. Despair with a laugh. He gently nudged the racer, who was still overawed, towards a pair of double doors.

At that moment, the doors swung open, revealing a tall woman in a white shirt, khaki pants and vest, boots, and a jungle explorer hat. Her right eye was cybernetic, and a bandolier was slung over one of her shoulders. A rapier, a knife, and a pair of handguns were thrust into her belt.

"Ah, Lady Claudia Hawk herself," said Dr. Despair. "How are you, my old heroic friend?"

"In splendid form," said Claudia, stepping forward. "You aren't so bad yourself, doctor."

Just then, she noticed Vanellope.

"Brought us a visitor, have you?" said Claudia, bending down.

"I'm Vanellope von Schweetz," said the racer.

"Right, the ruler of _Sugar Rush_," said Claudia. "I heard all about the business with Turbo. Downright dastardly, that. My condolences."

"Er…thanks," said Vanellope.

"I'm off to hang out in the jungle for a bit," said Claudia, turning towards the Mayan complex. "I'll see you fellows later."

"A very dear friend, Lady Claudia," said Dr. Despair as he and Vanellope entered the tower. "You know, she's a huge help to me around here."

Vanellope gazed upon the stark black of the walls inside the tower's entrance hall.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked quietly.

"She's a big help to me," Dr. Despair continued, seemingly ignoring her. "You saw how happy the people were in the town. Do you know why they are so happy?"

"No, I don't know," said Vanellope.

"They are happy because like me, they have learned the value of stability. The value of order." He gave Vanellope a meaningful look.

"Do you know how they learned to value these things?"

Vanellope turned to face the villain. "No," she said.

"Because they found out that Lady Claudia and I do know best how to run this game after hours," said Dr. Despair. "This is primarily our game, the Lady and I realized. We know better than our coworkers how to keep _Clash of Chaos 2_ a place of happiness and contentment for all. And when we were challenged, we refused to back down. True, there was some conflict, but our coworkers soon saw that we had been right all along. Now, they obey us and…well, you see the wonderful results."

Vanellope's mind instantly turned to Ralph's last words before he had stormed off.

_My fragile ego, he said. But Dr. Despair wants me to get my own way. Maybe that's all good for him, and I'm sure he's just telling me what he actually thinks, but…_

Vanellope looked up at Dr. Despair firmly, but not unkindly.

"I think I know what you're trying to tell me," she said, "and I'm sure you just want to help me. But it's not the solution for my game."

"Really?" said Dr. Despair. "And why, pray, might that be?"

"Because I've been really selfish, and a jerk to the other racers, ignoring their needs. And as much as it hurts me to have to do this…as much as it cuts me to the heart of my coding…I have to do it."

Vanellope felt a deep shudder run through her frame, though she didn't know why. Still, she stood as tall as she could.

"I'm going to stop being president," she said firmly. "I'm going to give my friends those free elections they keep talking about."

Dr. Despair turned away slightly. In a quiet, almost contemplative voice, he replied: "If that is your decision…so be it."

* * *

Ralph was wandering through Game Central Station, his thoughts continually returning to the confrontation he had had a mere hour before.

_Was I too harsh?Maybe, though it was all true, everything I said. But was that really the way I should have said it? Is that…?_

"Hey Ralph!" a familiar voice cried from somewhere further down the station.

"Vanellope?" he said aloud.

"Ralph, Ralph!" the excited racer called, running wildly towards him.

"Hi Fart-Feathers," said Ralph, catching Vanellope in his arms. "Look, I probably said what I had to say a bit too strongly…"

"No, it's okay Ralph," said Vanellope. "You were right." She glitched out of her friend's arms and settled onto the floor. "You were right, I was being selfish. I'm going to step down from the presidency. I'm going to free Taffyta and Rancis, and I'm going to give the racers their free elections."

"Wow, that's an impressive turnaround," said Ralph. "I'm proud of you."

Beaming, Vanellope raced off towards the wire that would take her to _Sugar Rush_. Smiling, Ralph wandered back towards his own game, his mind now at ease. He didn't notice Dr. Despair watching him go. But even if he had, he wouldn't have noticed anything amiss, for he couldn't see beneath the villain's mask. Had he been able to do so, his mind would have been occupied once more, trying desperately to account for the smirk upon the doctor's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Dark Implications**

_Where am I? _Vanellope's mind raced. _What's happening…ouch, ah! What is that…?_

She had been feeling groggy for…how long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Suddenly, she felt an agonizing pain throughout the entirety of her body, as though something as big as she was being ripped directly out of her interior. She could see nothing, but she heard an indistinct shuffling noise. She felt her torso all over; there was no cut, no opening, no incision. The painful sensation increased. She screamed and fell onto her knees, then onto her face. Something was lifting her by the collar, and then she was fainting away…

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. She was lying on her side in a darkened room, lit only by a small light bulb. Its wan rays shown down upon the stone floor and their light revealed, albeit dimly, that the room was fifteen feet by ten and had a tall steel door with a barred window at the top and a slot at the bottom.

Vanellope attempted to glitch herself upright, only to feel a shocking sensation work its way up from her ankles and through the whole of her frame. She writhed in agony for a few moments, blinking tears from her eyes. Glancing down at her legs, she saw they had been shackled to a chain that was attached to a ring partway up the back wall of the room.

"So, you're awake," said a voice from one of the room's corners. "I see you've just discovered that glitch-proof restraints are not to be found only in _Sugar Rush_."

"Dr. Despair," said Vanellope, climbing painfully onto her knees. "I don't know what kind of joke this is, but I don't like it."

"What joke?" said Dr. Despair emerging from the corner where he had been reclining, hidden by the shadows. "I sent Vanellope von Schweetz back to _Sugar Rush_ to take care of the problems there. I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Vanellope's eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"But…but I'm here," she said.

Dr. Despair strode towards her until he was standing his full height over the frightened racer.

"Vanellope von Schweetz is in _Sugar Rush_," he said, almost meekly. "It's okay. There's nothing to worry about."

"Please, let me _go_!" Vanellope cried, half entreating, half demanding. "I need to solve my game's problems, I need to say sorry to Ralph, I-"

"Oh, that's not a problem at all," Dr. Despair said, cutting her off. "Vanellope already apologized to Ralph. In fact, I believe they are the best of friends again."

"What's happening?" Vanellope exclaimed. "Am I going crazy? Am I alive? Hello?"

"You can ask the company I've brought you," said Dr. Despair. He stepped backwards towards the corner and picked up a large sack near where he had been standing. This, he emptied onto the floor. Out of it tumbled Sour Bill, badly bruised and battered, but still very much alive.

"I'll let you and he talk things over for a while," said Dr. Despair. He opened the door of the room, exited, and slammed it shut once more. Vanellope barely heard several bolts sealing the door shut, for she had already turned her attention to Sour Bill.

"Vanellope?" said the cough drop, his voice weak. "Is that…you…really?"

"It's me," she said, taking Sour Bill gently in her arms. "What's going on? When did you get here?"

"Must have been two, three weeks ago," said Sour Bill. "Oh, I can't…remember. I just know I haven't seen you…since that bad guy from this game…came to see you…at the castle."

"But that's crazy!" Vanellope cried. "I saw you there just a few hours ago!"

"Quietly, please," said Sour Bill. "I can't take the shouting, the whirling…oh, that pain was horrible, like something my size was being ripped right out of me." The cough drop's eyes were wide open in shock.

Vanellope gently lowered him onto the floor beside him. Sour Bill lay still, breathing softly. Slowly, painfully, Vanellope edged herself towards the wall. She tugged desperately on the chain, but only succeeded in triggering an involuntary glitch. Of course, this caused another painful shock to course through her body. With a yelp, she tumbled onto her side.

"Too hard…" she said. "Too painful…" She clambered into an upright sitting position once more, leaning her back against the wall.

Her thoughts turned to the baffling words of Dr. Despair. The mere thought of him and his sudden, mysterious betrayal, was enough to send her into a mental self-harangue of epic proportions for not seeing it coming. But she had yet to plunge into true despair, for her mind was only just now putting the pieces together.

If Dr. Despair had said Vanellope was already in _Sugar Rush_…and if Sour Bill was here…and yet was also in _Sugar Rush_…

"No!" she cried. "No, no, _no_!"

* * *

As she traveled through the wire that would take her back to _Sugar Rush_, Vanellope von Schweetz shook her head.

_I hate to have to fool Ralph_ she told herself. _All the same, I can't have him interfering in my game. I know he means well, but he just doesn't realize what is best for my game._

As soon as the cart rolled to a stop, she stepped out of it and passed through the doorway onto the top of the rainbow. Gazing down at her realm, she clenched her fists.

_Enough of leniency_ she decided. _I am President Vanellope von Schweetz. My authority has been threatened by an attempt to abduct me. I do believe punishment is in order_.

She slid down the rainbow and into the fields, glitching excitedly. It was time. Time to set all at right. Time to ensure order, stability. She giggled at the thought of it, laughed aloud even.

_It might even by a little fun. Pleasant, certainly. Sour Bill will think so, for he must. Yes, I do believe he will support me._

_I look forward to this._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A State of Terror**

Felix stuffed his hammer back into his belt, gave it an affectionate pat, and descended the steps into the Nicelanders' apartment complex. It was going to be an extra-long weekend, since the arcade was closed for the next seventy two hours straight. Of course, much of that time would be spent with his lovely wife- he wouldn't have it otherwise. Right now, however, he had somewhere else to go.

"Ralph?" he called as he stepped out of the complex and onto the street. "Ralph? You there?"

"I'm here," said the giant, climbing out of the mud puddle where he had wound up at the end of the last session. Scraping the earth from his clothes, he headed over to where the handyman was standing. "Ready for this?"

"Absolutely," said Felix.

"Oh by the way, we've got company coming with us," said Ralph.

"Company," said Felix. "What company?"

"Me, you sourpuss," said a voice from behind him. "Unless of course, you've developed some sort of aversion to your wife."

"Tamora?" said Felix, whirling about.

"Who'd' you think it was, you addlepated idiot?" said Calhoun, though she was grinning broadly. Felix took his hat in his hands and smiled back.

"All right fellow lovebird, are you going stand around grinning like a sick duck or are you going to hall your butt over to _Sugar Rush_?"

"Right!" said Felix, jerking out of his reverie. "To the carts."

"I hope she's managed to turn things around there," said Ralph as they all stepped into the carts. "I mean, she's not told me of any problems during the past two weeks, but then, I've not heard any rumors, tales or anything. And we've yet to meet in her game again."

"Why haven't you gone back?" asked Calhoun, throwing the cart switch as she did so.

"I don't know. I guess she just wanted to keep visiting other games."

"She seemed a bit fond of Hero's Duty when you both dropped in a few days ago," said Calhoun. "Did something go a bit right…er, wrong?"

"I have no idea," said Ralph, deliberately ignoring Calhoun's slip.

"Do you trust her?" said Calhoun. "I mean, you know Vanellope the best of any of us."

"I want to trust her," said Ralph, after several moments of silence.

"But you still harbor doubts?"

Felix glanced at Ralph.

"You do?" he said, surprised.

"I know I shouldn't" Ralph said with a sigh. "I didn't when she first assured me she'd step down as president. But after two weeks of near complete silence about it…yes I do have doubts."

* * *

"Looks as saccharine as ever," said Calhoun, gazing down at the world of _Sugar Rush_ from the top of the rainbow.

Indeed, the game looked much as it always had. The peppermint forest, pools of candied confections, Diet Cola Mountain, the castle, the racetracks- everything was there. Even the signature Japanese pop song could be heard faintly in the distance.

"I'm still waiting for someone to shoot the speaker system," said Calhoun as the syrupy lyrics reached her ears. "That song grates on my nerves like a skunk wailing at a rattlesnake."

"Shouldn't we go down?" Felix suggested.

"Not a bad thought," said Calhoun. Grabbing him around the waist, she tossed her hoverboard over the rail beside her and leapt on. Depositing Felix, who had just developed a serious case of the honeyglows, onto the board behind her, she pointed towards the castle.

"Follow me wrecker," she told Ralph. "Let's drop in on my maid of honor." Ralph nodded and slid down the rainbow into the fields, heading straight for the castle

"It sure was nice of her to do that," said Felix as the hoverboard sped off.

"She agreed in a heartbeat," said Calhoun. "It was getting her to wear that pink dress that was the hard part."

"But you wore a dress," said Felix, "and you didn't complain. And you're not from that cutesy a game either."

"I didn't fuss because I'm an adult and know better," Calhoun replied. "Vanellope's a kid. And kids like to complain and not do what they're told."

"Not always," Felix protested.

"It happens enough times to be noticeable. But yeah sure, they can be pretty nice just as often."

"Vanellope's a nice kid, Tamora."

"True, though I'd still like to give her a tranquilizer every once in a while. Soon as she gets interested in something, it's like somebody's given her enough caffeine for ten grown men." She gave a small laugh. "Of course, that has a charm all its own."

Felix spared a glance down. Ralph had stopped, and was gesturing for them to bring the hoverboard down to the ground. Felix tapped Calhoun on the shoulder and pointed this out to her. With a shrug, the sergeant turned around and flew downwards until she came to a stop beside Ralph.

"Ralph, what is it?" Felix asked as he and Calhoun stepped off of the hoverboard.

"I _cannot_ believe what I'm seeing," Ralph replied, his tone radiating shame and rage. He pointed towards a clearing in the peppermint forest not far beyond the clump of bushes they were next to. Several Oreo guards surrounded a frightened looking Candlehead, their spears leveled at her as though she were a marshmallow they were about to skewer.

"She lied to me," said Ralph bitterly. "She _lied_ to me."

At that moment, Vanellope entered the clearing. The Oreos cleared a path for the racer, who began speaking. Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix were only just able to make out what she was saying, but what they heard was so dissonant coming from that sickeningly sweet voice that it chilled them to their inner coding.

"Ah, Candlehead," said Vanellope, giggling ever so slightly. "Candlehead, whatever am I to do with you?'

'You traitor!" she suddenly snarled. "I let you and the other racers form the council as per our agreement. We had a deal, we had peace…and you betray me?"

"Let me get down there," Ralph growled. "I'll handle this."

Calhoun put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, wait," she said. "Let's listen."

Candlehead, despite her obvious nervousness, kept her eyes trained on Vanellope's face. "I just wanted to free Taffyta and Rancis. You've kept them in jail for over two weeks now, and we haven't even been able to see them."

"So, you admit you were plotting to free those two would-be kidnappers?"

"I did want to free Rancis and Taffyta," said Candlehead.

"Then you've saved me from even having to make a pretense of a trial," said Vanellope. Turning to the Oreos, she said: "Throw her in the dungeons."

"You think the other racers will go along with this?" Candlehead sputtered as the Oreos seized her. "They'll all rebel, and then you'll be forced to imprison every one of us. And when you have no more racers for the random roster, who'll keep this game running?"

"The fear of being unplugged is precisely what will keep them in line," said Vanellope. "You can bluster all you like but deep down, you and I both know none of you racers have the stomach for seeing an 'out of order' sign. No Candlehead, you'll all come around to my way of doing things. And the sooner you do, the sooner we can all live in peace and harmony again."

While the Oreos dragged Candlehead towards the castle, Vanellope began walking directly towards the spot where Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were hidden.

As he watched her drawing closer, Ralph glanced towards his companions and whispered: "Let me grab her." They nodded silently. Feeling elated, Ralph readied his arm. As soon as Vanellope was next to the bushes, he reached out and grabbed her by the collar.

Vanellope shrieked, flailing desperately in an attempt to escape. She glitched, but Ralph simply grabbed her legs with his other hand and tightened his grip.

"You're hurting me!" Vanellope gasped out.

"I know," said Ralph. "How does it feel, you little rat?"

"Ralph!" Felix cried. "Stop it!"

"No Felix, I'm not stopping!" said Ralph. "Not until I find out why she lied to me!"

"Dr. Despair was right, I shouldn't take others' advice on this game's affairs," said Vanellope.

"Dr. Despair? What's he got to do with this?" Ralph asked. "You don't even know him."

Vanellope's eyes widened, as though she realized she had made a mistake of some sort.

"Perhaps I'd better go ask _him_?" said Ralph. "Is that it?"

"Ralph, drop her!" But it wasn't Felix who had spoken this time. It was Calhoun.

"You really want me to?" he said.

"Drop her, _right now_!" Calhoun ordered. Reluctantly, Ralph complied. Vanellope landed on her side, breathing heavily.

"If you want to know what Dr. Despair has to do with this, all we need to do is go to his game and ask him," said Calhoun. "There's no need to torture the kid."

"You saw what she did!" Ralph exclaimed.

"And I also saw what you did," said Calhoun. "If I'd known about it ahead of time, I'd never have let you ambush her."

"Fine, let's go then," said Ralph. He gave Vanellope, who was now sitting upright, a withering glance and said: "You haven't heard the end of this." He stomped away towards the game's exit. Shaking her head, Calhoun picked up her hoverboard, slung it over her shoulder, and followed him. Felix remained behind long enough to help Vanellope stand up.

"He's right you know," he told her. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. But he shouldn't have threatened you like that."

"Whatever," said Vanellope, rolling her eyes. "Just leave me alone for now, I need to think."

With a sigh, Felix headed towards the exit.

* * *

In the throne room of the castle, the leader of _Sugar Rush_ was deep in conference with her closest advisor.

"And you say they're going to _Clash of Chaos 2_?" Sour Bill asked Vanellope. The racer, leaning back in her throne, nodded.

"Then I'm sure you have nothing at all to worry about," Sour Bill said. "The creator will ensure they never prove a threat to the stability of this arcade."

"That's good," said Vanellope, "though I'm sorry they have to be sacrificed to preserve stability." She sighed. "I've sacrificed too much already."

"But all for a good cause."

"That's true Sour Bill, that's true." And with that, President Vanellope von Schweetz closed her eyes and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The Doctor Is In**

The cart that led to _Clash of Chaos 2_ rolled to a stop outside the circular door that led to the games interior. Ralph leapt out at once, followed by Felix and Calhoun.

"Now Ralph, we don't really have much to go on," said Felix. "Don't go making accusations without evidence."

"Alright," said Ralph. "But I will ask some pointed questions."

"Actually, you let Felix and I do the talking," said Calhoun. "You're not exactly in the best mood for this sort of thing at the moment."

"Fine," Ralph said curtly.

With that, he threw open the door to reveal the world of Dr. Despair and co., and they stepped inside.

"Not a bad joint," said Calhoun when she saw the environment before them. "The music isn't too bad either."

"That's because it's an action tune," said Ralph. "You love those."

"Well yes, I have my preferences," Calhoun replied. "Now, shall we go down these stairs?"

"First off, do you know where we should start looking for Dr. Despair?" Felix asked her.

Calhoun pointed towards the colossus of metal and stone that occupied one corner of the game.

"I'd say that's our best bet," she said.

* * *

None of the game's characters spoke to Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun on the way, though several could be seen glancing at them with expressions unreadable from a distance. As soon they arrived before the tower, they paused to survey its massive height, which made them look infinitesimally tiny.

"It makes the tower in Hero's Duty look like a dump," said Ralph, quipping in spite of his poor mood.

Calhoun, who had been gazing at the tower in admiration before this, suddenly scowled.

"Better just do what we came for," she said, striding towards the gates. She knocked twice, and then stepped back to wait.

The wait proved mere moments. No sooner has Calhoun stepped back to rejoin Ralph and Felix than the gates opened to admit them. In the doorway, one hand resting upon the hilt of her rapier, stood Lady Claudia Hawk.

"Evening fellows," she said. "I had a presentiment we'd be getting visitors soon." Her cybernetic eye extended forward slightly. "I do not recognize any of you. Have we met before?"

Calhoun briefly introduced herself and her companions.

"Ah yes, the heroes," said Claudia, retracting her eye. "I've heard all about you three. What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to know if Dr. Despair can see us," said Felix. "We've a few questions to ask him."

"It's important," Calhoun added.

"Urgent, actually," said Ralph. Calhoun glared at him.

"Urgent?" said Claudia, who had noticed the sergeant's nonverbal reprimand. "My coworker seems to be specializing in urgency these days. But to answer your question: yes, the doctor is in." She stepped aside, motioning for them to enter. As they did so, Claudia stepped ahead of them and pointed towards a door on the far side of the entrance hall.

"Right this way," she said.

She led them through the door, up several flights of stairs, and through a cylindrical passage lined with wires and glowing lights, until they at last arrived within a vast throne room at least three stories high. Light flooded in through several stained glass windows high above. At the far end of the room Dr. Despair was seated upon a tall throne, his silver mask shining brightly in the deluge of light.

"I believe this was the room that the fantasy fan designed," said the doctor, standing up from the throne and stepping towards the new arrivals. "Why the developers signed off on it, in a game with nineteenth century influences, I'll never understand."

Tucking his cane under his arm, Dr. Despair came to a stop before Claudia, who was several paces ahead of Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun.

"They say they have urgent questions for you," said Claudia, when she had told him their names.

"Urgent questions?" said Dr. Despair. "My, how urgent everything is these days." He strode towards his visitors and extended his hand to Calhoun. Calhoun took it without comment, but only momentarily.

"My good lady, what might I do for you?" Dr. Despair asked in a genial voice.

"That remains to be seen," said Calhoun. "In point of fact, it depends entirely on how you answer my questions."

"And what are they?"

"Namely what you know about the state of _Sugar Rush_, and whether you have seen how it is now."

"Ah yes, _Sugar Rush_," said Dr. Despair, his tone exactly the same as before. "How is it down that way?"

"Terrible," said Calhoun.

"Really?" said Dr. Despair, sounding surprised. "When last I heard, everything was quite well there."

"I'd hardly call outright tyranny 'quite well'," said Calhoun.

"Oh," said Dr. Despair flatly. "So that's what brought you here." Turning to Ralph, he said: "When last I heard, you were uncomfortable talking to me about this."

"Not anymore," said Ralph, his voice betraying his inner tension.

"And what has brought about such a change within you?"

Unable to hold back any longer, Ralph blurted out: "What did you do there?"

"Ralph!" Felix cried, but his coworker couldn't hold back any longer.

"Vanellope's acting worse than Turbo ever did!" he exclaimed. "She's rounding up everyone she doesn't like as a traitor and being a complete jerk. And she mentioned you."

"So," Dr. Despair said, turning towards Calhoun. "You've come to accuse me of some misdeed? You really ought to take it up with Vanellope. She's the one who's taken actions you disapprove of."

Any hope of gradually getting to the truth was gone now, and so Calhoun got straight to the point. "But you did go to the game?" she asked.

"Once," said Dr. Despair. "But I didn't do anything other than tell Vanellope to do what she believed to be right. I fail to see how that's a problem.'

'What's more," he continued, "It seems to me you are all overreacting. Perhaps she has done so harshly, but Vanellope has merely attempted to keep her game from being unplugged by the actions of dissenters. At the end of the day, I believe none of us would like to see any more games go the way of _Road Blasters_."

At so direct reproof, even Calhoun felt a taste of the fury that she knew was eating at Ralph. But to her surprise, it was Felix who spoke up.

"No sir, we don't want that," he said, stepping forward until he was directly in front of Dr. Despair. "But we intend to get Vanellope to fix her attitude and get her to do everything she promised Ralph she was going to do. And whether you approve of it or not, we're going to see the task through. Because unlike you sir, we _don't_ approve of rule by an iron fist, not even for the highest of motives." He jabbed an accusatory finger at Dr. Despair to punctuate his point, spun in his heel, and came back to stand beside Ralph and Calhoun.

"Nice speech," Calhoun told him out of corner of her mouth.

"I meant every word," said Felix, his eyes still on Dr. Despair.

"I don't doubt it," said Dr. Despair. "Mr. Fix-It, I believe you to be a sincere man. Will you and your friends follow me please? I'd like you to see something."

"As you want sir, but after that, we'll be going," Felix replied. "Ralph, are you coming brother?"

"This had better be important," said Ralph.

"I believe you will find it so," said Dr. Despair.

"Then I'd better come along too," said Calhoun.

While Claudia remained in the throne room, Dr. Despair led the others into a large elevator that brought them many floors down into the depths of the tower.

"The basement?" said Ralph. "What are you taking us to the basement for? We've got better things to do than listen to your ramblings down here."

"It's an unfinished level of the game, abandoned by the developers" said Dr. Despair as the elevator came to a stop. "Few ever come here apart from me and Lady Claudia. There's something in it I want you to see."

The door of the elevator opened, revealing a room filled with machinery. The entire room, Calhoun saw as she and the others exited the elevator, was suffused with a sickly green glow that emanated from lights embedded within the walls and ceilings.

"This was going to be my laboratory, before the developers decided it was too nightmarish for child gamers. Which makes me wonder why they approved the zombie cutscenes, but oh well."

"And this is what you want to show us?" asked Ralph.

"No, it's in the next room," said Dr. Despair. He pressed a button on the wall and a door slid open on the far wall.

Calhoun, Felix, and Ralph stepped through the door and into another large chamber. In the center, connected by thick wires to a control panel, was a tall metal framework, with two horizontal struts between the frame's sides. Between these, secured to them by cuffs around her wrists and ankles that had been built into the struts, there hung the limp form of Vanellope von Schweetz. She looked as though she were barely breathing; her head was hanging down, her chin against her breast.

"What is this?" Ralph whispered, shocked to the core.

"You have a very stubborn friend," said Dr. Despair, stepping through the doorway and shutting it behind him. "I gave her several chances to see how things ought to be done, but she refused to see reason. In the end, it took the torture rack, though I still don't think I've broken her entirely. Luckily for her, I've no intention of killing her…yet."

As one, Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix spun to face Dr. Despair. Calhoun had her gun at the ready, Ralph his fists. Felix, in the absence of anything else, clutched his hammer.

"I'd hoped you three at least would see reason," said Dr. Despair, "but I guess such will _not_ be the case." He threw a switch and several gun turrets opened up on the walls and ceiling, all pointing at either the heroes or the torture rack.

"Might I suggest you cease your defensive posturing and relax before somebody gets hurt?" said Dr. Despair. "We have much to discuss."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Stability Versus Freedom**

"Your weapons and gear, please," said Dr. Despair, pointing at the spot near his feet. "I'm not taking chances, and I don't think you want to either." He nodded in the direction of Vanellope, who had yet to stir.

With visible reluctance, Calhoun surrendered her gun and tool belt, Felix his own belt and his hammer. Ralph, who had nothing to give up, simply lowered his fists. Dr. Despair took the gear and piled it within a sack that he took from within the large black overcoat he was wearing. He opened the door of the room just long enough to set the sack outside the room, before shutting it again.

"I'll lay it before you plainly," said Dr. Despair. "I don't approve of your plans for _Sugar Rush_. Not one little bit. I know what happened when you, Ralph, entered that game. I know how King Candy's rule broke down in a flurry of madness. I know how the cybugs almost wiped that saccharine kingdom out of existence."

"We put a stop to that," said Calhoun.

"Yes you did," said Dr. Despair. "You did- barely. But will you deny that but for Ralph the whole situation could have been avoided?"

"I won't deny it," said Ralph. "But the way everything turned out, it was one of the best things to ever happen to this arcade."

"For the arcade or for you?"

"For me, yes, but for Vanellope too…and for the arcade," said Ralph "Turbo was defeated, and so was the cybug threat."

"And what, may I ask you, was Turbo doing there that was so horrible?"

"You know what he did to Vanellope."

"What he did to Vanellope…ah yes," said Dr. Despair. "Cruel perhaps…but that was all he did. You'd be hard pressed to find any other such example of cruelty in his reign."

"He stole the throne and locked away everyone's memories," said Ralph.

"He kept the game stable, and never bothered to trouble any other games," Dr. Despair replied. "Under his reign, there was never any threat of _Sugar Rush_ being unplugged. When you showed up, there suddenly was. Now weigh the mere fact that Turbo was running the game against _that_, and tell me which was less risky for the denizens of that console."

"This is all the past, though," said Calhoun. "It all turned out fine. Why do you care now?"

"Because during the daylight hours, _Sugar Rush_ is a monarchy. Monarchy is easy to understand. And for such simple-minded individuals as most of the inhabitants of _Sugar Rush_ are, a simple, time-tested method of running the game is the most secure, the most stable. Try to introduce something more complicated there, especially when you can only do it half of the time, and chaos will inevitably follow. Opinions will clash over what is to be done, tempers will flare up, and conflicts will start. These conflicts will rise in intensity until the denizens can no longer tolerate working with each other. And when _that_ happens…the game will be unplugged."

"You don't know that," said Felix. "With help, they could figure out how to make it work."

"You speak of the theoretical," said Dr. Despair. "Well, look what happened when the mere idea of being a democracy at night was introduced. They attempted to kidnap their ruler. Now imagine how much worse it will get if these insurgents get their way."

"I'm doing just that," Ralph retorted. "I know these racers. I can't imagine it getting that bad."

"But I can," said Dr. Despair. "You speak of tyranny, but what about lives? Will you risk the lives of all the racers, all the fans, for the sake of the whims of the few? Will you let their example corrupt the entire arcade, and place us all at risk?"

Ralph, pointed towards Vanellope. "You would torture a child and replace her with a psychopathic clone to keep us 'safe'? I don't give two mudballs what you think."

"Ah yes, the copy," said Dr. Despair. "I've no reason to hide it from you now. As you seem to have guessed, I duplicated both Vanellope and Sour Bill. Exact copies, with all of their memories intact- save that I've trained them to see the light of wisdom."

"To do your bidding, you mean," Calhoun spat. "I've seen at least one of your precious copies, and I wouldn't touch again her with a ten foot pole."

"She can be just as sweet-natured as this one here, when she's obeyed," said Dr. Despair.

"She's a usurper and an all-around jerk," said Ralph. "You say she's worth obeying?"

"If _Sugar Rush_ is to remain in operation…yes."

Silence descended upon the chamber. Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph kept their gazes on Dr. Despair, who in turn kept his red eyes on them.

"Enough," said Dr. Despair when several moments have passed. "I gave Vanellope here several chances, so I don't see why I can't give you three at least one more. I'm going to give you two hours to decide whether you'll stay out of my way and the way of the new ruler of _Sugar Rush_. I hope for your sakes, that you will."

He turned towards the door. As he opened it, he paused.

"Don't think about throwing that switch, because it won't turn the guns off," he said. "I've got the controls to do that elsewhere. And don't try to escape either, or to free your friend from the rack because if you do, the guns will fire. And you may rest assured they won't miss."

With that, Dr. Despair left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

* * *

The first thing Ralph did was turn to Vanellope. She was still hanging limply, her head still down, breathing softly.

"Vanellope?" said Ralph. "Vanellope?"

Vanellope's eyelids fluttered for a few moments, before opening halfway. A weak cough passed from her lips.

"That you, Stinkbrain?" she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes it is," said Ralph. "I'm here. So are Felix and Sergeant Calhoun." Felix and Calhoun stepped forward, although they remained silent.

A wan smile passed over Vanellope's features and she raised her head slightly.

"Don't worry," she said. "I only gave him my name, rank, and serial number."

Even now, weak, fatigued, brutally injured by energy shocks, she could still crack a joke. Ralph had to smile in response, but inside, he shuddered. His friend might want to keep a brave face, but he could tell she was being eaten up by the magnitude of the disaster that was unfolding.

"Do you know where Sour Bill is?" Ralph asked.

"No," said Vanellope. "In another cell, I guess."

"Do you know how to escape from here?"

"You'll have to…do as he says…" Vanellope said quietly. "You're not…getting out otherwise."

She coughed again and closed her eyes.

"Ralph…" she said.

"No, save your strength," Ralph told her.

"Ralph," Vanellope continued. "I'm…sorry. So…sorry. I said…terrible things. Did…terrible things."

"Stay quiet," Ralph urged. "Rest as best you can."

"I was a jerk," Vanellope went on, ignoring him. "I was going to tell you…give up the presidency…give them free…elections…"

She stopped talking, hanging quietly as before.

"Vanellope?"

"I'm still here, Stinkbrain," said Vanellope, her eyes still closed.

"We're not going to do what he wants," said Ralph. "We're going to get out of here, and you're coming with us."

"Do as he says," Vanellope replied. "I won't have your lives…lost." She coughed again. "It's…too late…for my own freedom. Save yourselves…and Sour Bill…if you can…"

Her voice trailed off again. She had fallen asleep.

"Let her rest Ralph," said Calhoun. "It'd be a kindness."

Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun stepped away from the rack.

"We aren't going to accept," said Ralph "We can't."

"Don't worry, Dr. Despair will be finding that out the hard way," said Calhoun, a smile playing about her lips.

"I know that look," said Felix. "You're up to something Tamora. What is it?"

"I've a few tools built into my armor," said Calhoun. "While you were talking to Vanellope, I called for…assistance."

"The troops?" said Ralph. "You called in the troops? What if Dr. Despair kills us all before they can reach us?"

"We have our special signals," said Calhoun, still smiling. "I believe they know who precisely they need to stop."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Help Arrives**

Corporal Kohut surveyed the dozen soldiers who had assembled within the entrance to _Hero's Duty_, his expression showing the fierce determination he knew every one of his comrades felt at the task that lay before them. His absurdly macho build highlighting his immense strength, he knew he appeared every inch the warrior to the other soldiers. Not for nothing had he been picked as Calhoun's right hand officer.

"Men," he began in his gravelly voice. "Comrades, brothers in arms- we face a crisis. As you well know, our leader is being held hostage, together with her friends, by a man we thought benign. He has proven hostile, and must be stopped at all costs.'

'I've traced the distress signal to an unfinished level at the base of Dr. Despair's lair. As I've never been inside the tower, I need to know if any of you have."

One of the soldiers raised a hand.

"Yes Markowski?" said Kohut.

"I've been in the tower, sir," said Markowksi. "I visited the game once more than a month ago, sir. It was a thorough visit, and I remember the game's layout well, sir."

"Well that's an unexpected convenience," said Kohut. "But never look a gift horse in the mouth, soldier. I request that you be our guide on this most dangerous expedition."

"It'd be a pleasure, sir!" said Markowski, snapping a salute. "There's just one thing."

"What is that?" asked Kohut.

"I don't know where this unfinished level is, sir. I'm frankly amazed the scanners picked up the room at all."

"A quirk in the system perhaps, Markowski, but a fortunate one for us," Kohut replied. Then, addressing all of the soldiers, he said:

"Now here's the plan. Well enter _Clash of Chaos 2_ and perform a perimeter check around the tower. Upon confirming that the coast is clear, we'll move in and locate Dr. Despair. When we find him, we take him hostage and force him to tell us where the sarge and her friends are. Markowski will then free them and rejoin us. We then use the doctor as a shield until we can leave the game unhindered. Any questions?"

The soldiers remained silent, and simply clutched their guns all the more tightly.

"Right," said Kohut, snapping the visor of his helmet shut. "Let's move out."

* * *

Dr. Despair was alone within the tower; Lady Claudia had gone to join his coworkers at the pyramid, leaving him the guard the prisoners. He had laid his overcoat aside and was sitting on his throne, relaxing as best he could.

Which meant he was still anxious.

The two hours were almost up, and he would have to return to the cell for his captives' answer. While he hoped they would be amenable to his terms, he rather suspected they would not be. It was a pity, he realized, but he would likely have to resort to drastic measures with the latest arrivals in his domain.

A light began blinking on one of the arm rests of the throne. He threw a hidden switch on the other arm rest, and a panel slid away on the former one, revealing a small screen with a keypad below it. He read the message that had popped up on the screen carefully. After few moments, he typed a reply, and then threw the switch again to conceal the screen once more.

Moments later, the doors of the throne room flew open and thirteen soldiers raced in. Three of them hurried towards the throne, their guns trained on him. One of the three gestured for him to get up off of the throne.

"This is an unwarranted intrusion," said Dr. Despair, standing up and grasping his cane. "I have not invited you inside my lair."

"You're holding our chief hostage, along with her friends," one of the soldiers growled, "and you're going to tell us where they are."

"Oh, them," said Dr. Despair. A smile spread across his face, hidden by his silver mask. "If it's them you want, take the elevator behind the throne and go through the door on the far side of the room below. You'll find them there."

"Don't be a fool, sir!" one of the soldiers on the far side of the room cried. "He'll have gun turrets deployed in the room. Get him to disable them first."

Dr. Despair peered past the three soldiers guarding him, until he could see the one who had spoken.

"You," said Dr. Despair. "You're the one I gave that tour to about month ago. Markowski, right?"

"That's right," said Markowski. "And you've been up to villainy since then, I see."

"You may call it that, but I don't," said Dr. Despair

"Enough!" said the soldier who had first spoken to Dr. Despair. "How do we deactivate the gun turrets?"

"There's a switch to do so on a control panel outside the cell that's clearly labeled," said Dr. Despair. "Throw that switch before entering."

"Right," said the solider. "Markowski, go free them from the cell and meet us back at the entrance hall. "Meantime, if the mad scientist here tries anything funny, he'll learn just how accurate Corporal Kohut can be with a gun." So saying, the soldier waved the barrel under Dr. Despair's nose.

Dr. Despair's hidden smile widened into a grin.

"Oh don't worry," he said to Corporal Kohut. "I'm not doing anything."

* * *

"It's been two hours," said Ralph, as he glanced over at Calhoun. "What are we going to do?"

"We wait for help," said Calhoun.

"But what if the help doesn't come?" Ralph asked, "Or worse, fails?"

"Then we die bravely," said Calhoun.

"I could handle that myself," said Ralph. "It's her, I'm worried about." He nodded towards Vanellope, who was still hanging quietly on the torture rack, the occasional whimper of pain disturbing her sleep.

Calhoun's expression softened.

"Yes, well…I hope the help comes," she said.

At that moment, the gun turrets around them suddenly retracted back into their compartments. The sound caused Vanellope's eyelids to flutter open.

"Wha…what is it?" she asked.

The door of the cell opened to reveal a soldier clutching a gun in one hand and a sack in the other.

"I'm here sarge!" said the soldier.

"Evening, Markowski," said Calhoun. "Nice of you to drop in."

"It's a pleasure, sir," said Markowski. He stepped into the cell and placed the sack onto the ground. "I believe your stuff is in here."

While Calhoun and Felix re-equipped themselves, Markowski stepped towards the torture rack. His eyes widened.

"That monster…" he muttered. He strode over to the control panel and deactivated the rack. The shackles sprung open, dropping Vanellope with a sudden jerk. Ralph reached out his arms to catch her, and she landed in them roughly, a groan escaping her lips.

"That hurt," she said, offering Ralph a slight smile.

"Corporal Kohut says we're to meet him at the entrance to the tower," said Markowski.

"I know the way," said Calhoun. "Everyone, follow me!"

Calhoun, Felix, and Markowski quickly exited the cell. Ralph followed them, carrying Vanellope gently in his arms.

* * *

As soon as they reached the entrance, Kohut saluted Calhoun.

"We've got the doctor as a hostage," he said. He gestured towards Dr. Despair, who was being held at gunpoint by two of the soldiers. "If anyone tries to prevent us leaving, he'll be our bartering ticket."

"Good work corporal," said Calhoun. "Everyone, follow me out of the tower!"

No sooner had they all exited, however, than they came to an abrupt halt. Facing them, blocking their escape, was a group of civilians and robotic henchmen, with Lady Claudia Hawk at their head. The lady had her rapier drawn, and a sinister gleam was in her eye.

"Back down, all of you," said Calhoun. "We have no quarrel with any of you."

"You are holding our leader hostage," said Claudia. "Free him, throw down your weapons, and surrender now, all of you."

"Or what?" Calhoun demanded.

Claudia snapped the fingers of her free hand, and two of the robotic henchmen dragged Sour Bill forward out of the group, dropping him in front of her.

"Or we kill your friend," Claudia said simply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Dangerous Wager**

Vanellope glitched out of Ralph's arms, landing hard on her backside. She climbed upright slowly, staring wide eyed at Sour Bill. The cough drop was even more bruised and battered than he had been when she had last glimpsed him. A sudden feeling of pity washed over her. Sour Bill had actively aided Turbo, it was true, but he'd proven staunchly loyal since then. He didn't deserve this.

Claudia spoke again.

"We're inside our game, and we can't die," she said. "None of you, on the other hand, are at home here. We can stop you and block your path with ease. So please, drop your guns, all of you, and let our leader go."

"Drop your guns," said Calhoun.

"But sarge," Kohut protested. "We can take them."

"Know when not to sacrifice lives needlessly," Calhoun replied. "Drop your guns."

The soldiers all obeyed the command.

"Now men," said Calhoun, "let's go."

"You need to free our leader," said Claudia.

"We didn't agree to that," said Calhoun.

Vanellope, who had been observing the conversation, noticed Dr. Despair's mechanical arm begin to twitch.

"Look out!" she cried. Her exclamation triggered a violent cough, which in turn prompted her to glitch again and fall over backwards. By the time she was back on her feet, Dr. Despair had grabbed one of the soldiers who had been guarding him by the throat, his mechanical fingers gripping tightly. He hurled the soldier into his other guard, sending them both tumbling to the ground, and darted over to Lady Claudia's side.

"You fools!" Dr. Despair spat. "You think you can just prance into my game and get whatever you want?"

"Yup," said Ralph, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

And then Dr. Despair laughed- a chilling sound from one normally so calm and reserved.

"Pardon me," he said when he had finished laughing. "Some things come naturally for one programmed to be a clichéd villain, and the evil laugh is one of them.'

'But, really," he continued, his voice back to its normally soft tones. "Did I forget to tell you? I had to perfect my duplication techniques. And so I made my first experiment…Lady Claudia."

"The best thing that could ever have happened to me," said the Lady. "I'm wiser now than I was when I tried to rebel. And so, now, are all the rest of us."

Vanellope paled. So that was it. Dr. Despair had hacked into the code of his own game, duplicated every single character other than him, killed the originals, and twisted the minds of the new versions to match his own images. As for Sour Bill, he must have somehow done the same thing to him without being discovered and smuggled him out of _Sugar Rush_ under the Surge Protector's nose. She had no doubt that whatever lies Dr. Despair had told had been extremely convincing.

"Sometimes," Dr. Despair continued. "Sometimes…drastic measures are needed to ensure peace. They're never pleasant…but they can be necessary." He took a tube-like contraption from one of his robotic henchmen. "They are necessary now." He pointed the contraption at Vanenllope, who felt her eyesight dim. Again, the feeling of agonizing pain swept through her body. Again, she clutched her stomach, feeling no wound.

Vanellope felt herself being pulled out of range of the machine by Ralph, even as it turned off. Her sight returned, and she could see an exact copy of herself standing beside Dr. Despair, blinking in confusion.

"The wonders of a breakthrough in technology," said Dr. Despair, handing the machine back to the henchman. "No need to hack the code directly anymore." He made a quick gesture, and Lady Claudia ran the clone Vanellope through with her sword. It gasped, before dissolving out of existence.

"The fate that awaits you all," said Dr. Despair. "There will never be democracy in _Sugar Rush_. I suggest you make your peace with that fact…before we kill you all."

This was more than Vanellope could handle. Ignoring her pain, she limped towards Dr. Despair, her face looking as deadly serious as it's overtly adorable appearance permitted.

"No," she told him. "No, you're wrong."

Dr. Despair turned to look at her.

"You," he said. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"I have," said Vanellope. "You're wrong. I told you I was selfish, and I'll say it again. All that stood between the stability you want so much and _Sugar Rush_ was me."

She looked at Sour Bill again. Was that a trace of a smile on the dour councilor's face? She couldn't be sure, but she knew the look in his eyes betokened approval of her words.

Dr. Despair strode over to Vanellope until he was standing directly over her.

"You've got guts to tell me that to my face, when you know I can kill you this instant," said Dr. Despair.

"You've got a lot of guts to threaten a child, you bozo," Vanellope retorted, glaring up at him.

Dr. Despair's eyes narrowed. His mechanical arm began to twitch. Then, abruptly, it stopped.

"I admire courage," said Dr. Despair, "and yours merits further testing. So I'm going to make you a wager."

"What kind of wager?" Vanellope asked him.

"Simply this," said Dr. Despair. "I'll give you twenty four hours to destroy the clone of you that's currently ruling _Sugar Rush_, and regain the trust of every single racer in the game. Succeed, and I'll let you and all your friends go free, and give your precious democracy a fair chance to flourish."

"What if I lose?"

"I will duplicate every single one of your friends and kill their original forms. As for you and Sour Bill-" His eyes gleamed. "You two will be my permanent test subjects for my experiments."

Vanellope glanced over at each of her friends in turn. The soldiers' faces were impassive, but the occasional twitch indicated they were awaiting her response to the challenge with some anxiety. Felix was fingering his hat nervously, while Calhoun was eying her carefully, as though waiting for a bomb to explode at whatever she would say.

And Ralph- he looked concerned.

_For himself?_

Vanellope looked again.

_He looks the way he did back in _Sugar Rush_…back when I was rude to him…_

Realization struck.

_Not concern for himself. Concern for…me? _

Vanellope turned her gaze back to the impassive silver mask of the villain who towered above her. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Very well," said Dr. Despair. "Follow me, then." He motioned for the game denizens to allow him to pass.

"Don't try to stop me," said Vanellope, looking back at Ralph, who had come to stand beside her. "I won't let any of you die."

"But what if he doesn't keep his word?" Ralph asked her. "How do you know he won't kill us anyway?"

"I don't know," said Vanellope. "But one thing I know, Stinkbrain- I won't lose you." She blinked, the tears she'd been holding back now falling.

"I _can't_ lose you," she whispered.

Silently, Ralph drew her into an embrace, and then let go. Drying her eyes on her sleeve, Vanellope turned back to where Dr. Despair was waiting.

"I'm ready," she said, walking towards him.

Dr. Despair tucked his cane under his arm and headed towards the game's exit. Wordlessly, Vanellope followed him. She didn't look back; she already knew that seventeen pairs of eyes were watching her departure.

_I won't fail them_ she vowed silently. _I won't!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**To the Castle**

At the entrance to the wire that led to Game Central Station, Dr. Despair paused, motioning for Vanellope to do the same.

"Here is where we part," said Dr. Despair. "I'll wish you luck because honestly…you'll need it."

"I'm going to win," said Vanellope trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Bravado will get you nowhere," said Dr. Despair. "You have sheer determination, but that's not enough. To stand even a remote chance of victory in circumstances like this, you must first admit that you are afraid."

"Why are you telling me this, when you want me to lose?"

For a moment, Dr. Despair's eyes became less fiery, softer in their hue. Vanellope thought she could glimpse a hint of an emotion in his gaze. Was it pity? But he couldn't feel that…could he?

The moment passed, and the eyes blazed brightly again.

"Good luck, Vanellope von Schweetz," said Dr. Despair, his voice soft and sinister.

Vanellope turned away from the villain and clambered into the nearest cart, her limbs aching horribly. Willfully ignoring the pain, she threw the switch and the train of carts began to move forward.

As she approached the end of the wire, she thought about Dr. Despair's last words.

He was right. She was afraid. And deep within her code, she knew that this was the most potent weapon at her disposal. Because her fear was rooted in the fierce, burning determination she felt to protect her friends. She feared for their safety, even more than she feared for her own.

_But aren't you more afraid of what'll happen to _you_ if you lose?_ a small voice inside told her. _They'll just die. You'll be a miserable slave_.

She shook her head. _I_ am _afraid of what'll happen to me. But I love my friends, and I'm doing this for them._

* * *

The first thing she saw when she arrived at Game Central Station was the Surge Protector. He blinked, looking at Vanellope in puzzlement.

"Did you enter _Clash of Chaos 2_ when I wasn't looking?" he asked.

"You let me in, remember?" Vanellope told him.

The Surge Protector pulled out his ledger and scanned it briefly.

"You're not on the pages for entry into this game for the past two weeks," he said, looking up from the book.

"The past two weeks?" Vanellope said, feeling faint. "Has it been that long?"

"Look, I don't know what's going on here with your wanting to rush," said the Surge Protector, "but you must have forgotten to check into this game when you entered it a second time. I only let that pass once, is you remember."

Ordinarily, Vanellope would have hit back with a witty retort, but she chose to let it pass. She had too much else on her mind.

"I guess," she told the Surge Protector, "but can we figure it out later? I'm running out of time."

"Look," the Surge Protector droned, "I can be here all day-"

He stopped.

"You look awful," he said after a moment.

"I feel awful," said Vanellope.

"Are you sick?" the Surge Protector asked.

"I don't have time to explain right now," said Vanellope.

"Alright, fine," said the Surge Protector, sounding ever so slightly miffed. "Let's just go through the routine."

As quickly as possible, Vanellope rattled off the answers required of her. The Surge Protector blinked out of sight, and she limped resolutely towards the entrance to _Sugar Rush_. Ignoring the stares, she entered the wire, climbed into the cart, pulled the switch, and set off towards the game's entrance at high speed.

* * *

At the top of the rainbow, Vanellope crouched and peered down at the landscape below her. The fields of _Sugar Rush_ appeared devoid of any inhabitants. Apart from the pop song blaring somewhere in the distance, there was no sign of life.

Spotting a cloud of dust in the distance, she leaned forward. It appeared to be moving toward the rainbow at a rapid pace.

Suddenly, Vanellope tumbled forward over the edge of the rainbow. With a yelp of alarm, she glitched, righting herself in midair. She landed on her feet among a clump of bushes and then promptly fell over onto her back.

As she turned over, she heard the screech of tires. Peering through the bushes, she saw the police van, parked not too far from where she was hidden. Duncan and Wynchel were climbing out of the front.

"You should have taken that left turn," Duncan was saying. "We're supposed to be back at the castle, helping the Oreos make sure the prisoners don't escape!"

"We'll be there soon enough," said Wynchel. "It's just that I thought I saw something fall from the top of the rainbow."

"I know," Duncan retorted. "You veered right and stepped on the gas pedal until it went all the way down just after you made that observation."

Vanellope watched as the two cops stepped away from the van and surveyed the rainbow.

"Well, do you see anything?" said Duncan. "I sure don't."

"I suppose you're right," said Wynchel. "It must have been a trick of the light."

"That, or your imagination is just running away with you. I know we're on edge and all, but really? People falling out of the sky?"

"It was a person falling off of the top of the rainbow," Wynchel corrected.

"Whatever," said Duncan. "Come on, let's get back to the van." He turned towards the vehicle.

"I wonder…" said Wynchel. He glanced at the clump of bushes.

Vanellope tensed. If she were discovered-

"Hey Wynchel!" Duncan called over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"Right," said Wynchel, turning away from the bushes. Vanellope saw he and Duncan climb back into their seats. As the engine started again, her mind raced.

_If I could just get inside the van without them noticing…_

The van was pulling away. Its front was already pointing away from the bushes; she could make her move without being spotted.

_Now!_

Vanellope clambered out of the bushes and hurried after the van, glitching forward whenever her strength seemed about to give out. She grabbed the rear bumper of the van and clambered onto its edge. Pulling the door of the prisoner compartment open, she climbed inside. The van picked up speed, the force of its momentum causing the door to slam. Vanellope stumbled, and then steadied herself against the wall of the compartment.

She peered around the stark interior, which consisted of nothing but bare walls, floor, and ceiling, as well as a bench along each side of the compartment. I was cold and forbidding

_I had Taffyta and Rancis arrested. I made them ride in this._

She felt a chill run through her.

_I'll be lucky if they even listen to what I have to say._

She heard the sound of a door opening and closing again, and then the van came to a stop. This was followed by the sound of Wynchel and Duncan climbing out of the van and heading off in some other direction. Cautiously, Vanellope pushed the door of the compartment open and peered out. The van had arrived in the garage underneath the castle.

As quietly and carefully as she could, Vanellope lowered herself out of the compartment onto the ground and shut the door. Peering around the edge of the van, she saw Wynchel and Duncan wandering through a door on the far side of the garage. To her right was a door that would take her to the dungeons.

The door on the far end closed behind the two cops, and Vanellope darted out from behind the van.

It was a mistake. There were two Oreo guards near the dungeon door that had until then been just out of her vision. The two guards spotted her at once and leveled their spears at her.

"What are you worried about?" Vanellope told them, a nervous grin on her face. "It's just me, your President."

"Our President just left for the Random Roster Race," said one of the Oreos. "We saw her go just five minutes ago. There hasn't been enough time for her to come back."

"So that means you must be an imposter," said the other Oreo.

Vanellope's eyes darted towards a shelf filled with various heavy implements that was off to her right.

_If I can just get them beneath that…_

"Alright," said Vanellope, raising her hands. "You've got me." She backed slowly towards the shelf, never taking her eyes off of the Oreos. The guards moved in closer.

_Almost there…_

She stopped; her back was to the shelf. The Oreos moved in closer, the tips of their spears almost touching her.

Vanellope darted to one side and tipped the shelf over. It fell directly atop the Oreos, knocking them senseless.

"Guards," she said, shaking her head and smiling. Grabbing the keys from the belt of one of the Oreos, she strode over to the dungeon door and unlocked it. She passed inside and shut the door behind her.

"Now, which cell was it?" She walked slowly down the hallway, before coming to a stop at one of them on her right.

"This one."

She paused.

_Will they forgive me? Will they even listen to me?_

An image of Ralph flashed through her mind, waiting alongside Felix, Calhoun, and the soldiers from _Hero's Duty_. She thought of Sour Bill, tortured even more brutally than she had been. Steeling herself, she selected the key to the cell door and inserted in in the lock.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Explanations**

Vanellope entered the cell slowly. A figure was sitting on the bench against the far wall, her head down, staring glumly at the floor.

Vanellope closed the door and stepped closer.

"Candlehead?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

Candlehead raised her head. A look of dejection laced with more than a hint of bitterness spread across her face.

Vanellope felt a hand seize her from behind and lift her into the air. Startled, she glitched out of her assailant's grasp. Her attacker quickly grabbed her again and turned her about, pinning her with her back against the wall, and Vanellope found herself gazing at a familiar face.

"Taffyta?" she said.

"No games," said Taffyta. "You know what she's doing here."

"Taffyta, thank goodness," said Vanellope. "Where's Rancis?"

"Where you left him," said Taffyta, pushing Vanellope harder against the stone wall. Vanellope groaned at the pressure on her wounded body; her limbs quivered.

"Please…" she said. "You're hurting me."

"It's payback for what you did to Rancis," Taffyta replied, her eyes narrowing.

Vanellope glitched out Taffyta's grasp and landed hard on the floor. Painfully, she climbed onto her knees. That was when she noticed Rancis.

The racer was lying on his side, his face to the wall. Vanellope crawled over to him and touched him gently on the shoulder.

"Rancis?" she said.

Rancis turned over, grabbing Vanellope by the collar. Vanellope glitched backwards out of his grip, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You," he said, his voice shaky, but dripping with venom. "If you're going to kill me again, do it outside our game so I can _stay_ dead."

His eyes narrowed.

"Unless you still refuse?"

"You see," said Taffyta, as she and Candlehead walked towards Vanellope, "we've had more than enough of your cruelty." She paused to let her words sink in, before adding: "Now that we have you, we won't let you go."

Vanellope stood up, her temper rising. Until now, she'd been so focused on her own faults that the plot to kidnap her had receded to the furthest corners of her mind. The bitter memories came flooding back now- memories of being confronted by Taffyta and Rancis as she was eating breakfast, of Sour Bill bursting in with the Oreo guards, revealing all.

"Yeah, while you're one to talk," she snapped. "You tried to kidnap me."

Taffyta snorted. "How many times do I have to tell you Vanellope, that we _never_ planned to kidnap you?"

"Yes you did, you-"

Vanellope stopped. She looked from Taffyta to Rancis, and back again. Their expressions were completely sincere.

"You…didn't?" Vanellope said hesitantly.

"No, we didn't," said Taffyta.

"Then why do I remember it?"

"Did someone hack into your code and add a memory?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope sifted through her memories of that morning. It had been a Monday- the fifteenth of April, to be exact.

"Wait a minute," she said aloud. "The fifteenth of April-"

"-was a day you forgot to eat breakfast," Candlehead finished. I know. I was there when you almost slept through the opening of the arcade. I had to wake you."

Vanellope didn't want to believe it, but she read the truth of these words in Candlehead's eyes and in her voice. As for the one who would have given her a false memory-

"The clone of Sour Bill!" she cried, slapping one of her fists against the palm of her other hand.

"Clone?" said Rancis, standing up. "What clone?"

As quickly as she could, Vanellope explained everything that Dr. Despair had done.

Taffyta's expression softened, as though she were close to accepting the truth. Then she crossed her arms, her natural pride reasserting itself.

"Why should we believe you?" she said. "How do I know this isn't some trick?"

"Because…because it's the truth," said Vanellope. "Please Taffyta, I need your help. I'm really sorry for everything…"

"Sure you are," said Taffyta, rolling her eyes.

"I am!" Vanellope cried. "Please, I need your help. If I don't destroy this clone of me, my friends our going to die."

She got down one her knees.

"If it takes this, then I'll do it," said Vanellope. "Have your elections, have your democracy…just help me save my friends…_our _friends…"

Taffyta looked at Rancis and Candlehead. The latter two nodded silently.

"Come on, Vanellope," said Taffyta, turning towards the cell door. "Let's go."

"You believe me?" said Vanellope, glitching to her feet.

"No time to waste," said Taffyta as she pushed the door open. "We've got a couple of clones to defeat." Pulling a lollipop from her pocket, she undid the wrapper and jabbed the candy into her mouth.

For the first time in almost a month, Vanellope laughed.

"I'm ready," she said, following the racers out of the cell and down the hallway. "So, what's the plan?"

"Everyone will have gone to the Random Roster Race by now," said Rancis. "So we just need a way to get their as quickly as possible so we can expose the duplicates."

"What about the police van?" Vanellope suggested as they approached the door to the garage.

Taffyta took the lollipop out of her mouth, tossed it aside, and looked over her shoulder at Vanellope.

"You know," she said with a smile, "that's a wonderful idea." She threw open the door and they stepped into the garage.

A line of Oreo Guards, with Wynchel and Duncan behind them, blocked the way to van.

"Then again," said Taffyta, her smile vanishing, "maybe not."

"Is that the imposter?" Wynchel asked, pointing towards Vanellope.

"Uh-huh," said one the Oreos.

"It's gotta be her," said Duncan. "She's helping the prisoners escape."

"Ummm…what now?" Rancis asked.

"Ask miss licorice lover here," said Taffyta, pointing at Vanellope, who was chewing nervously on one of her hoodie strings. "She's the brains."

Vanellope spat the string out. "Surrender."

"What?" Candlehead shrieked.

Vanellope gave a cocky grin. "Watch and learn," she said out of the corner of her mouth as she raised her hands above her head and stepped towards the Oreos.

"Now no tricks, you insidious duplicate," said Wynchel. "Just get your backs to the edge of that wall, you and your friends."

"Stop trying to sound eloquent," Duncan told Wynchel. "You just end up sounding pretentious, and- look out!"

Vanellope had glitched into the air on top of the nearest Oreo. Grinning like a mad-woman, she bounced rapidly from Oreo to Oreo until she was atop the van's driving compartment. Seeing that the window on the driver's side door was open, she lowered herself through it onto the driver's seat. Spotting the keys in the ignition, she turned them and sent the van into reverse. Wynchel, Duncan, and the Oreos scattered, trying to avoid being run over by the van.

"Hah!" Vanellope cried. "Never leave your keys in the ignition, Wynchel!" She leaned out of the window. "Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead, get in here!" She slowed down long enough for the three racers to clamber into the seat beside her.

"How are we going to get the garage door open?" Rancis asked breathlessly as he settled down next to Vanellope.

Vanellope looked about the driver's compartment. The garage door opener was nowhere to be seen.

"I _knew_ this was too easy," said Rancis.

"Nope, it isn't," said Vanellope. She pressed the gas pedal down to the greatest possible extent. The van zoomed forward at top speed smashing through the garage door and out onto the road.

"Bye bye, suckers!" Vanellope called out to the Oreos as the van zipped down the road towards the race track.

Suddenly, she felt woozy. She started to veer off of the road.

"Give me that wheel," said Taffyta, clambering over Rancis and pushing him and Vanellope over. "You trying to make us crash?"

"I don't know how I had that much energy," Vanellope admitted, panting for breath. "I'm…pretty badly hurt."

"Hurt?" said Rancis.

"I was on a torture rack," said Vanellope.

"A what?" said Candlehead, blanching.

"Dr. Despair has a torture rack."

"In a family arcade game?" Taffyta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was dummied out."

"Oh." She blinked. "I'm…really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Vanellope. "I'll be fine."

"No, I really am," said Taffyta. "You must be in a lot of pain."

Vanellope closed her eyes.

"Yes," she said.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, until Vanellope spoke again.

"You never told me why you got so interested in democracy anyway," she said.

"Well…" said Taffyta, blushing. "It's…it's sort of…"

"Taffyta won't admit it," said Rancis, interrupting her, "but you really started something, with your whole Constitutional Democracy thing. We wanted to know more about it. And there was this game that got plugged in the next day-"

"_Presidential Combat_," Candlehead interjected. "It's a fighting game, sort of like a ripoff of _Mortal Kombat_."

"Except with presidents," said Rancis. "It's really cool. Anyway, they know a whole lot about democracy in that game. So we started talking to them, and we got Ralph and Felix to come with us a bunch of times-"

"Wait a sec," said Vanellope. "You went to see that new game and you never told me? I still haven't gotten to visit it yet."

"We were going to tell you about it," said Taffyta. "We tried to, lots of times. You never let us get that far."

"Then we got kind of mad," said Rancis. "We talked it over with the presidents, and learned about political protest, so we tried the blockade of the castle. And then all the rest of everything happened."

"We…wanted to make you happy," Taffyta explained. "You seemed to want a Constitutional Democracy in _Sugar Rush_, so we decided we'd make it happen."

"Of course, we then got pretty enamored of it ourselves," said Rancis. "It's kind of appealing, not being ordered around by you and Sour Bill for half of the day. No offense."

Vanellope looked embarrassed.

"I…I don't know what to say," she admitted. "I'm really sorry."

"I guess that's all past now," said Taffyta, her eyes still on the road. "Now we need to catch that clone of you and destroy it within the next fifteen hours."

"Couldn't we have just wiped out its code while we were at the castle?" asked Candlehead.

"The code is nearly identical to Vanellope's from what she told us," said Rancis. "We need to capture it, so it won't bother us while we study the two codes and see which one to delete. That and we need to tell the other racers what happened, so Dr. Whoever's terms are fully met."

"Um, Rancis?" said Vanellope.

"Yes?"

"You said Ralph and Felix went to _Presidential Combat_ a bunch of times. Why haven't they told me?"

"You'll have to ask them that," said Rancis. "I don't know why."

They were nearing the racetrack- it loomed large out of the front window.

"Let's hope they live long enough for you to ask them," Rancis added.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Exposing the Duplicates**

Taffyta parked the van over behind the stands and the four racers stepped out of the front compartment. Vanellope's balance was somewhat shaky after her exertions, so she held Candlehead's hand for support.

"There she is," said Rancis, his eyes narrowing. "There's the jerk."

The Vanellope clone was in the announcer's position just outside of the royal box. Apparently, she had just completed the preliminary announcements, for the first of the racers was about to insert her coin.

"I'll start this, if you don't mind," said Taffyta. Without waiting for an answer, she stepped around the edge of the stand and onto the field.

"Everyone!" she cried as the first racer- Snowanna, as it turned out- was about to insert her coin. "Stop! Listen to me!"

The clone Vanellope turned at the sound of the voice, as did every racer and every fan.

"You!" the clone exclaimed leaning over the rail. "How did you escape?"

"With my help!" said Vanellope, stepping into full view of the crowd. Rancis and Candlhead hurried after her.

"Too soon," said Taffyta, glaring at Vanellope . "I was going to bring them to the truth slowly and carefully."

"No time," said Vanellope. She glitched to the center of the starting grid.

"I'm Vanellope!" she cried. "And you-" She pointed to the clone. "You're a copy, a fake!"

The racers and fans looked back and forth from Vanellope to her clone.

"And that Sour Bill isn't Sour Bill," Taffyta added. "It's another clone."

The clone Sour Bill glanced quickly at the clone Vanellope, and then back at the crowd.

"So," said Taffyta, "will you all believe _me, _at least? You can see both of them-"

She stopped. The racer's eyes were on Vanellope, who had just glitched into the air towards the announcer's stand.

"I'm going to help her," Rancis said.

"I don't think so," said a voice behind him. Rancis, Taffyta, and Candlehead spun about to see a large flatbed truck pulling into the stadium. Wynchel and Duncan were driving, and the truck bed was packed with armed Oreo Guards. As the truck came to a stop, the Oreos leaped out and quickly surrounded the three racers.

"Had to use the old construction truck," said Duncan as he and Wynchel stepped out of the driver's compartment. "Thankfully, we got here in time."

"Anything to say, you thieves?" Wynchel asked, drawing his truncheon from his belt.

Rancis and Candlehead remained silent.

"And you?" Wynchel said, looking at Taffyta.

Taffyta opened another lollipop.

"Stay sweet, you two," she said. She jabbed the lollipop into her mouth and folded her arms across her chest.

* * *

Vanellope had been unable wait any longer. The foes were right there before her- why waste time on detailed explanations when those could wait until after the clones were captured? And so, leaping into action, she had made her move.

She landed in the announcer's stand and tackled her clone, grabbing it around the throat. It glitched away and reappeared behind her, dealing Vanellope a swift kick in the back. Vanellope yelped and stumbled towards the entrance to the box's covered area. She spun about, grabbing at the clone once more.

At that moment, the Sour Bill clone moved in quickly to support his ally. Vanellope gave him a hard punch, sending him tumbling over the edge of the stand and onto the starting grid. The effort aggravated her internal wounds, however, and she stumbled into the railing. Seizing her chance, the Vanellope clone grabbed Vanellope by the back of her jacket and thrust her through the doorway into the royal box. Once inside, the clone spun Vanellope around and landed several forceful blows against her torso and limbs. She then slammed Vanellope against the back wall of the box and finally dropped her onto the floor.

Vanellope gazed upwards at the eyes of her adversary.

"Impressive use of force, yes?" said the clone. "But not any greater than you can do- when you're at full strength, that is. And clearly, you aren't."

"It won't help you any," said Vanellope. "The racers know the truth now."

The Vanellope clone grabbed Vanellope by the front of her jacket once more and lifted her into the air.

"Yes they do," she said, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Turning about, she exited the box, holding Vanellope aloft for all to see.

"My fellow racers," the clone cried, holding Vanellope aloft for all to see. "Here's that jerk of clone. Take her back to the castle where I'll figure out what to do with her!"

"But wait!" Vanellope cried. "I'm the real Vanellope!"

"Liar!" the clone replied. "We've had enough of you around here." She descended the steps of the announcer's stand, grabbing the Sour Bill clone off of the ground as she crossed the starting grid.

"Wynchel, Duncan," the Vanellope clone said. "These clones are under arrest. Take them to the throne room, where I'll deal with them."

"Ummm…Miss President?" said Wynchel. "We thought…we thought you were some…"

"-imposter?" the Vanellope clone finished. "I know, I know. But yeah, I'll forgive you. Just move your molasses and get these clones in the van. And free my friends."

"What?" said one of Oreos.

"I'm in a merciful mood today," said the Vanellope clone, grinning at Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead. "Y'all are free."

As the Oreos stepped away from the three racers, the Vanellope clone handed Vanellope and the Sour Bill clone to Wynchel and Duncan respectively. As she did so, she glanced meaningfully at the Sour Bill clone. It took only a split second -too fast for anyone else to notice- but the Sour Bill clone understood perfectly what the glance meant.

"Right, come on here," said Duncan as he and Wynchel prodded their captives towards the van. "No fussing, let's get a move on."

"Taffyta!" Vanellope shouted. "It's me! Rancis, Candlehead- it's me, Vanellope!"

She glitched out of Wynchel's grip and tried to dart towards Taffyta. She was intercepted by several Oreos, who tackled her and dragged her back towards Wynchel.

"Into the van with her," Wynchel ordered. The Oreos carried Vanellope towards the van where they thrust her into the rear compartment. They pushed the Sour Bill clone in after her before shutting and locking the doors.

"I'm afraid we'll have to delay the race," said the Vanellope clone as Wynchel and Duncan climbed into the police van. "I need to fix this problem. Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, you can take the flatbed truck back to the castle. The Oreos can ride in the truck bed. Everyone else, get in your carts and follow me."

While the other racers boarded their carts, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead looked at each other.

"Which one is the real Vanellope?" Candlehead asked. "I'm confused now."

"I'm not sure," said Rancis. "But I think we might have…"

His voice trailed off as the last of the Oreos climbed into the truck bed.

"Let's get in the truck," said Taffyta. "We need to see the job done."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Code Room**

Inside the police van's prisoner compartment, Vanellope and the Sour Bill clone were seated on opposite benches, their hands bound behind them- the former with glitch-proof cuffs that Wynchel and Duncan had brought with them from the castle. Vanellope was staring at the floor, while the Sour Bill clone was gazing at her: he had a smug expression on his face.

"How does it feel, knowing you've been outwitted?" said the Sour Bill clone. "Humiliating, isn't it? You come here, expecting that your mere presence will convince everyone of the truth, and yet you forget- if you resemble your duplicate, than she resembles you. And if she imitates your mannerisms, who'll know the difference?"

Vanellope shot the clone a venomous glare.

"Of course, you'll have to die," the clone went on. "And once you do, I'll be set free, and I and the new you will get right to work preserving order in _Sugar Rush. _The racers will learn just how big a mistake they made- once you're dead, and it's too late."

Vanellope couldn't stand up -she and the Sour Bill clone were strapped into the benches- so she spat directly into the clone's face. The spittle was well-aimed, landing right in the clone's eye. The Sour Bill clone shook his head to clear his vision.

"I hope you enjoyed that," he said, "because you soon won't be around to do it again."

The van rolled to a stop and moments later, the door was opened. Two Oreos entered the compartment, unstrapped Vanellope and the Sour Bill clone, and prodded them out of the vehicle onto the garage floor, where Wynchel and Duncan were waiting. Through a door they went, up several flights of stairs, and through a long hallway, until they emerged into the throne room's center. The racers were already assembled on one side. The Vanellope clone was seated on the throne, a serious expression on her face.

"Bring those clones closer," she said, with a smirk on her face. "I want to make sure they can hear me."

The two Oreo's prodded Vanellope and the Sour Bill clone closer to the throne.

"Actually," said the Vanellope clone, glitching from the throne, "I'll come to them." She stalked towards Vanellope.

"You first," she said. "You caused the most trouble."

"Hah!" said Vanellope. "As if."

One of the Oreos slammed a spear butt against Vanellope's back, knocking her to her knees. She cried out in pain. At this Taffyta glanced over at Rancis.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered. Rancis nodded.

The Vanellope clone hauled Vanellope to her feet. "I'm going to destroy your coding, you psychopath," she said. "Any last words?"

Our of the corner of her eye, Vanellope spotted Taffyta and Rancis. She looked back at the face of her duplicate and smiled.

"You should brush your teeth," she said.

"Wait!" Taffyta cried, rushing forward. "You've got the wrong Vanellope!"

The Vanellope clone dropped her captive, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What?" she cried.

"Vanellope was badly injured when she got here," Taffyta explained. "You heard her scream. You've arrested the wrong Vanellope!"

* * *

The Vanellope clone saw at once, the extent of her sudden misfortune. Taffyta obviously had information she didn't, and by now, the game's denizens were extremely likely to take her at her word. The racers' expressions changed to fury, and the Vanellope clone perceived that the jig was up. As the racers surged forward, she glitched behind the throne, desperately seeking a hiding spot. The Sour Bill clone attempted to follow her, but was stopped by a hand that grasped his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere," said Duncan, waving his truncheon meaningfully before the cough drop's face.

Meanwhile, Wynchel unlocked Vanellope's handcuffs and helped her to her feet.

"I'm really sorry," said Wynchel. "You just look so much like that other one of you that I couldn't tell the difference."

"No worries," said Vanellope. "Let's find her."

"Hey," said Candlehead as she peered behind the throne. "Where'd that clone go?"

The clone Vanellope was nowhere in sight.

"Search the castle!" Wynchel ordered. "She's got to be around here someplace." The racers hurried out of the throne room. Within minutes, Wynchel, Duncan, the Sour Bill clone, the two Oreos, Taffyta, and Vanellope were the only ones remaining.

"You can take him to a cell for now," said Vanellope, gesturing at the Sour Bill clone. The two Oreos saluted and escorted the Sour Bill clone out of the throne room.

"Now," said Taffyta. "Where did she go?"

Vanellope glanced towards the throne again. A door not far behind it was open.

"There!" she cried, pointing towards the doorway. "Taffyta, come with me. Wynchel, Duncan, wait here unless we call for you."

The two racers stepped slowly through the door into a familiar hallway.

"The path to the code room," Vanellope whispered. "What is she doing?"

"Do you need to ask?" said Taffyta.

"But I'm still here," said Vanellope turning into a side hallway suffused with a blue glow. "Which means she hasn't destroyed my code ye-"

Her voice was drowned out as a solid steel door slammed shut, cutting her off from Taffyta.

"Vanellope?" Taffyta called through the door. "Vanellope?" There was no answer. She looked around for a switch, finally spotting it. She pressed it frantically several times, but the door would not open.

"Wynchel, Duncan!" Taffyta cried as she ran back to the throne room. "Get over here- and bring the chainsaw!"

* * *

Vanellope gazed about the hallway. The door to the code room was straight ahead, but it was still shut. Which meant that whoever had shut the door she had come through was still in the hallway.

There was an audible thud as something dropped down onto the floor behind Vanellope. She turned to see the clone of her, a wicked grin on her face.

"Locks from the inside," she said, backing Vanellope towards the code room door.

"You didn't destroy my code," said Vanellope. "Your mistake."

"No, the mistake was all yours, following me here," said the Vanellope clone. "Because now, before I kill you, I get to make you wish you were never developed."

With incredible force, the Vanellope clone landed a hard punch against Vanellope's side. Vanellope screamed and stumbled against the wall. She felt her side, wincing as she found the bruise.

"I can't hit…that hard," she said. "How…?"

The Vanellope clone pressed Vanellope against the wall with one hand, smiling as her adversary writhed in pain.

"Brass knuckles," she said, showing Vanellope the weapon on her other hand. "You wouldn't find them in a game like ours, but in _Clash of Chaos 2_…oh yes."

Vanellope glitched out of the clone's grasp, but the pain of her wounds stopped her from going very far. The Vanellope clone punched her again with the brass knuckles, this time in the back. Vanellope landed on her stomach, the breath knocked out of her.

"Hah!" the Vanellope clone jeered. "This is too easy. You're nothing but an invalid. Want me to take your temperature, you wimp?" The clone hauled Vanellope upright and landed several more hard blows before throwing her into the wall. Vanellope tumbled to the floor.

The Vanellope clone strode over to the code room door and entered the combination that would grant her access. As the door hissed open, she reached for the long licorice string that was tied to a railing nearby. As she secured this around her waist, the clone glanced back at Vanellope, who was still lying where she had fallen.

"Nice knowing you!" the Vanellope clone called before entering the code room.

* * *

Vanellope was exhausted. Almost her entire body was a mass of pain; her every movement was agony. She trembled as her foe delivered the last taunt.

_Terrified_ she realized. _That's what I am- terrified. _

That was what Dr. Despair had said would be her greatest weapon- her own fear. She could not, for the life of her, imagine why the villain had told her that when he wanted her to lose. But now, as her own life hung in the balance, she recalled once more the value of his words. And she remembered.

She remembered the first time she had seen the giant wrecker, claiming to be a member of the candy tree department. She remembered him chasing the other racers away when they had broken her cart. She remembered making the new cart, learning to drive it, losing it, regaining it. She remembered the thrill of the race, the raw fear as King Candy had tried to murder her. She remembered the glowing eyes of the cybugs, the eruption of Diet Cola Mountain. She remembered all the good times she had had since then. The faces of her friends flashed before her eyes once more.

Ignoring the pain, Vanellope seized the railing and hauled herself upright. Grasping it tightly, she hauled herself towards the string, which she then grabbed. She was dimly aware of the sound of a chainsaw cutting through the door behind her, of Taffyta calling her name, but she paid these sounds no heed. Seizing the string, she wrapped part of it around her waist, and then hauled herself through the door, down the short tunnel, and into the code room.

The Vanellope clone was there, eyeing Vanellope's coding maliciously, preparing to wipe it out of existence. Feeling the weight of another on the string, she turned to see Vanellope. Stunned, the clone could only stare for the next few moments. It was just enough time for Vanellope to come between her and the code box.

The Vanellope clone aimed another blow, but Vanellope glitched out of the way. Unfortunately, this also separated her from the licorice string and left her floating in midair in the midst of the room.

As the clone floated towards her, Vanellope spotted its code box. She glitched towards the box, only to materialize partway inside it. The Vanellope clone, who had been heading towards Vanellope, slowed at the disruption this caused to her code. Her hair flickered; her eyes turned bright red, and then a burning yellow. Seeing this, Vanellope glitched in place repeatedly.

The clone dove rapidly towards Vanellope, her hair and clothing switching between all the colors of the rainbow. As she reached the box, the skin on her face vanished, revealing a hideous skull made of thousands of tiny letters of code. Vanellope screamed. Grinning viciously, the clone glitched forward- and materialized inside the code box. This was too much for the weakened box. It burst apart, scattering bits of code every which way. With a cry of pain and rage, the Vanellope clone dissolved out of existence.

* * *

Taffyta arrived at the end of the tunnel just in time to see the clone's demise. Hurriedly, she drew the licorice string towards her. Tying the end around her waist, she dove headfirst into the code room. Spotting Vanellope, she moved towards her, taking the racer gently in her arms.

"Vanellope?" said Taffyta. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," said Vanellope. "How much time…do we have left?"

"Just under an hour," said Taffyta.

"Get me…to _Clash of Chaos 2_," said Vanellope, breathing heavily. "We've got…to save our…friends."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Dr. Despair's Bravest Foe**

Outside the tower in _Clash of Chaos 2_, Ralph, Calhoun, Felix, Sour Bill, and the soldiers were still waiting, surrounded by the games' various characters. Dr. Despair had told them they could afford to stay there for the entirety of the twenty-four hour period and so far, he'd been as good as his word.

Dr. Despair pulled out his pocketwatch and glanced at the time.

"Ten minutes left," he said almost nonchalantly. "Fear not, I shall not break my word by killing you early."

"That's ten minutes in which Vanellope could still show up," said Sergeant Calhoun. "Don't underestimate her."

"I haven't," said Dr. Despair. "I duplicated her; I know how she works."

Silence descended for another few minutes.

"You know," said Dr. Despair. "I don't get you people. Why do you even care if democracy is introduced to _Sugar Rush_?" He pointed with his cane at Sergeant Calhoun. "Maybe I do get you and your soldiers," he said. "You're defenders of freedom and all that. But you two-" He pointed the cane towards Ralph and Felix. "Why do you two care? Your game's just an apartment complex with no real administration. You're _happy_ with simplicity. You of all people should know changing things is needless."

"Vanellope said it best," said Ralph. "She was selfish. The racers wanted to give their game a Constitutional Democracy because it'd make them happy. And if it makes them happy and teaches Vanellope to be a bit less conceited- but why am I even telling you this? It's not like you care."

"I do care," said Dr. Despair. "I want to understand my enemies." He checked his pocketwatch again.

"Times up," he said. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," said a voice from behind the crowd of characters. "Let my friends go."

Dr. Despair gestured to the game denizens to step aside. Vanellope was standing there, leaning on a candy cane for support. Beside her was Taffyta, who had the Sour Bill clone secured with a licorice string that she held one end of.

"I'm getting old," Vanellope quipped. "I'm…"

She paused for breath.

"I'm tired," she said, her tone more serious. "I'm…hurt…I've won…and I…want my friends." She pointed at Taffyta and the Sour Bill clone. "I've won- they'll back me up."

"Your clone tyrant is dead," Taffyta said. "And here's the other one. Take him, we don't want him." She kicked the Sour Bill clone towards Dr. Despair.

Ignoring the clone, Dr. Despair walked towards Vanellope. He stared at her closely, blinking several times. Then he looked back at his hostages. Finally, he looked back at Vanellope.

"I won't have it said that I lied to a child," said Dr. Despair. "You and your friends are free to go."

The soldiers let out a loud cheer and began retrieving their weapons from the place where Dr. Despair's robot henchmen had piled them. Calhoun's soldierly demeanor shattered long enough for her to grin madly and hug Felix, before she noticed that Kohut was watching her. She quickly resumed her former scowl and the corporal turned away without comment.

As for Vanellope, she dropped her candy cane and glitched forward excitedly into Ralph's arms. Ralph embraced her, but let go when she winced.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't let go," said Vanellope. Ralph drew her back into his arms- but much less tightly than before.

"You're the gutsiest…the bravest…" Ralph shook his head in wonder. "How are you still alive?"

"She's alive because I underestimated her," said Dr. Despair, stepping towards them.

Ralph drew Vanellope away defensively.

"Relax, Ralph," said Dr. Despair. "I'm not going to go back on my word. I just want to talk to Vanellope."

"You're not hurting her again," said Ralph.

"Ralph," said Vanellope looking up at him. "I'll be okay."

With visible reluctance, Ralph set Vanellope back on the ground.

"We're not going far," Dr. Despair told Ralph. "Just a few feet away."

When he and Vanellope had stepped away from the crowd, Dr. Despair opened the conversation.

"How did you destroy my clone?" he asked.

Vanellope thought of telling him about glitching the code box apart, about the fight…but she didn't. Instead, she said: "I was afraid for my friends."

"So, you took my advice, then?" said Dr. Despair.

"Why did you tell me that?" Vanellope replied.

Dr. Despair's gaze softened once more. "I never wanted it to come to this," he said. "I didn't want to have to put you through so much. But you left me no choice."

"You didn't have to torture me," said Vanellope.

"I see it differently," said Dr. Despair. "But that advice…Vanellope, when you were on the rack, you refused to break. You almost abandoned hope…but you never agreed with me."

He blinked.

"You impressed me enough that I thought I'd even the odds a bit. So I gave you the best advice I had to give." He lifted Vanellope's chin with one of his mechanical fingers, until she was gazing up into his eyes.

"Of all the foes I've faced…you've been the bravest."

He withdrew his hand, allowing time for his words to sink in.

"Really?" said Vanellope, her face brightening.

"Indeed," said Dr. Despair. "Now do not misunderstand me. Our battle is over for now, but we remain ideological foes."

"Ideo…what?" said Vanellope, looking confused.

"We disagree over ideas," said Dr. Despair. "I'm going to let you and your friends try your afterhours Democracy, if that's what you truly want, but I'll be watching. Honestly, I'm not expecting it to work. However…I'm hoping against hope that I'm wrong."

"Just you wait," said Vanellope, giving a cocky grin. "We'll make it work."

"I'll be watching," said Dr. Despair.

"And if you try anything again," said Vanellope, folding her arms against her chest, "I'll be waiting."

"I know," said Dr. Despair. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

As Vanellope turned to rejoin her friends, she couldn't resist a parting shot.

"You know that kidnapping plot?" she said. "It was a fake. Your Sour Bill clone hacked my memory."

She limped back towards Ralph, who took her in his arms.

"Vanellope?" said a dour voice. Vanellope looked down to see Sour Bill standing there, leaning on the candy cane she had dropped.

"Thanks," he said. This time, he was definitely smiling.

* * *

When Vanellope, Sour Bill, Taffyta, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and the soldiers had all left, Dr. Despair allowed the characters of his game to disperse. Soon, only he, Lady Claudia, and the Sour Bill clone were left.

At a gesture from Dr. Despair, Lady Claudia sliced through the licorice string, freeing the Sour Bill clone. The clone stood up, his eyes wide with fear and shame, as Dr. Despair approached it slowly.

"You…hacked Vanellope's memories?" said Dr. Despair.

The Sour Bill clone was confused; he'd expected to be berated for his failure, not for his methods.

"I…did," he stammered.

"And why did you do that?"

"Please," the clone pleaded. "It was the easiest way to deal with Taffyta and Rancis."

"But do you remember what I told you, before I left you in _Sugar Rush_?"

"You said…" The words stuck in the clone's throat.

"Yes? Go ahead."

"You said not to create any falsehoods in order to take down the insurgents, only-"

"-to take advantage of moves they themselves made." Dr. Despair finished. "Very good."

"I'm sorry… I'm-"

Dr. Despair cut the clone off.

"It's too late for that," he said. "You could have consulted me. You _should_ have consulted me. Now you've besmirched me by violating my standards while in my service." He nodded at Lady Claudia. "Kill him."

As Dr. Despair turned away, Lady Claudia's rapier passed through the Sour Bill clone.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ralph laid Vanellope gently into her bed. His friend had bandages wrapped round her torso beneath her clothes but even so, she winced upon contact with the bed.

"Nothing much I can do about that," said Ralph. "You're just going to be sore for a long time. The scarring may be permanent."

"I have scars?" said Vanellope, grinning. "Excellent!" She paused, before asking: "How long until I can race again?"

"Around three weeks," Ralph replied.

"Three weeks?" Vanellope cried. "I can't be out for three weeks! How will the ga-"

She stopped, smiling at her own reaction. "The other racers can fill in on the roster, I guess. Meantime, I can keep sitting on my throne and making sure everyone's in place for the quarter alerts, like I always do."

"I'll come visit you every day," said Ralph.

"You'd do that Stinkbrain?" No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Vanellope grinned sheepishly. "Of course you would."

"Thanks for the help," said Ralph as he drew the covers over her. "I think you saved all our lives."

"You should thank Wynchel, Duncan, and the other racers," said Vanellope, looking at the ceiling. "I couldn't have done it without them."

"I'll do that," said Ralph.

Vanellope lay quietly for a moment.

"Ralph," she asked. "You and Felix went to _Presidential Combat_, right?"

Ralph nodded.

"Why didn't you both tell me?"

Ralph sighed. "Felix was going to let me handle that. I _was_ going to tell you. You know those times I didn't get to see you?"

"Like when I went to _Pong_?"

"Uh huh," said Ralph. "Those were the times I was there.'

'I should apologize," Ralph continued. "That's not the only thing I didn't tell you."

Vanellope looked at him quizzically.

"That time we argued?" said Ralph. "I'd heard from an anecdote that it was possible to insert false memories into a character's mind. I had a suspicion, but…you were so mad I didn't think you'd have listened, even though it was just speculation. And then I got so angry I forgot all about it until it was too late."

"Ralph, I'd have listened," said Vanellope.

"Are you sure?"

Vanellope sighed. "Nope," she admitted.

"I'm still sorry I didn't try," said Ralph. "But that's all past. For now, you should rest." He turned to go.

"Ralph?" Vanellope called.

"Yes?"

"Do you really care about democracy?"

"I care about whatever makes you and your friends happy," Ralph replied.

As Ralph left her bedroom, Vanellope closed her eyes, a smile playing about her lips. Soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

Calhoun and Felix were waiting outside the bedroom.

"How did she take the news?" Calhoun asked.

"That she couldn't race for three weeks? Pretty well."

"Good," said Calhoun.

"That's still faster than Sour Bill," Felix added. "Almost a month for him. My land, I'd hate to be in his skin."

"How do we keep Dr. Despair from causing any trouble?" said Ralph. "I'm not letting him attack this game again."

"Word'll get out about what happened," said Calhoun. "It always does- usually at _Tapper's_. Meantime, we keep a sharp eye out," she said, patting her gun. "If he tries anything funny, we'll be ready."

* * *

The next month was a productive one for _Sugar Rush_. The first elections were held and Rancis was elected the first president. Soon, all the racers were hard at work dealing with any issues that remained. By the end of the month, the game's characters had the routine memorized, and the disruptions during hours stopped.

Ralph was as good as his word- he came to see Vanellope every single day that she spent recovering. By the end of three weeks, she was back in her kart, racing as gleefully as before. She would bear the scars from the wounds caused by the brass knuckles permanently, and she would still be a little sore for another month, but she was otherwise mended. One week later, Sour Bill was back on his feet as well.

Not long after the month had passed, Vanellope came to visit Ralph in _Fix-It-Felix Jr._ She wore the same bright smile that Ralph remembered so well.

"Evening, President Fart-Feathers," said Ralph when he saw her.

"It's citizen now, duh," said Vanellope. "I'm Citizen Vanellope von Schweetz!" She spread her arms dramatically. "I actually like it a bit more than the old title," she added.

"Huh, right," said Ralph. "I'll need to get used to that."

"But anyway," said Vanellope, turning a somersault, "I'm ready!"

"For what?"

"To go see _Presidential Combat_, Stinkbrain," said Vanellope. "You promised you'd take me."

"Oh, right," said Ralph. "Follow me."

He led her out of _Fix-It-Felix Jr._, through the wire, past the Surge Protector, and into Game Central Station. All the way through the station, Vanellope turned cartwheels, asking all sorts of questions to which Ralph always responded: "wait and see."

Once they had gone through the wire, Ralph paused before the door to the game.

"Are you ready for this?" Ralph asked with a smile. "I'll understand if it's too awesome for you."

"I'm going in, Stinkbrain," said Vanellope. "Just you try and stop me."

"Alright," said Ralph. He threw open the door and Vanellope passed through.

The game's interior consisted of a five different arenas, each with different backdrops. Various figures in historical costumes were gathered around one of the arenas, a street with a backdrop showing buildings from Colonial Williamsburg. Two combatants were sparring in the arena. One wore a black suit and stovepipe hat, and sported a chin-curtain beard of the same color. The other also wore a dark suit, but with a white neckcloth about his throat instead of a hat. His hair was powered and tied in a pigtail at the back. He was clean shaven.

As Vanellope watched, the man with the powdered hair whipped a parchment out of his jacket pocket, which caused his adversary to stumble backwards as several sharpened quill pens popped out of nowhere and shot towards him.

"Constitution!" a voice over the loudspeaker cried.

The man's adversary quickly regained his balance, however, and pulled out a parchment of his own. A horde of pioneers materialized out of thin air

"Homestead Act!" said the voice over the loudspeaker.

The pioneers raced forward and trampled the man with the powdered hair, before disappearing at the edge of the arena.

"Abraham Lincoln wins!" the voice over the loudspeaker cried.

As the man with the powdered hair re-spawned, Vanellope heard footsteps behind her.

"What do you think?" Ralph asked as he came forward to join Vanellope.

"Candlehead was right," said Vanellope. "It's kind of a rip-off of _Mortal Kombat_."

"Except its educational," said Ralph.

Vanellope grinned.

"Come on, Stinkbrain," she said. "Let's go check it out!"

* * *

**Here ends the story. Thank you for taking the time to read it. ****I hope that you have enjoyed it. **


End file.
